


Heaven's falling

by Pichichi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichichi/pseuds/Pichichi
Summary: Es hätte ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben von Poe Dameron sein können. Aber stattdessen geriet er erst in einen Kampf mit der Ersten Ordnung, verlor dann den Kampf gegen einen TIE-Jäger und stürzte schließlich auf einem Eisplaneten ab. 
Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre... er war nicht allein dort.





	1. Gestrandet

Episode I: Gestrandet

Als Poe Dameron an jenem Morgen in seine X-Wing einstieg, nutzte er die Gelegenheit sich auf dem grünen Planeten auf dem sich die Basis des Widerstands befand, umzusehen. Die Sonne schien von einem azurblauen Himmel hinab auf den grünen, stark bewaldeten, friedlich aussehenden Planeten. Er wartete darauf, dass die Mechaniker hinter ihm endlich damit fertig würden den Droiden der sein Co-Pilot sein sollte im Heck seiner Maschine unterzubringen.

In den letzten Wochen waren die Kämpfe gegen die Erste Ordnung um einiges intensiver geworden. Entsprechend war es inzwischen üblich, dass jeder noch so kleine Transportflug des Widerstandes zu seinem Schutz von mindestens fünf Kampfjets begleitet werden musste. Bislang war der Tag nicht anders gelaufen als die anderen davor. Die einzige Ausnahme wurde gerade hinter ihm untergebracht, denn sein Freund BB-8 würde heute nicht mit ihm fliegen. Der kleine, runde orange-weiße Droid hatte am Vortag einen kleinen Treffer durch ein Trümmerteil eines vor ihnen explodierten TIE-Jäger kassiert und war noch bei den Technikern die den kleinen Schaden, den er an seiner linken Seite genommen hat, zu reparieren. Das bedeutete allerdings, dass Poe heute eine ihm unbekannte R2-Einheit hinter sich hatte. Es war nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste, schließlich hatte er seinen Ruf als bester Pilot des Widerstands nicht umsonst, aber man wusste nie so genau wie der Droid sich verhalten würde. BB-8 war seinen Flugstil gewöhnt, die R2 Einheit hinter ihm nicht.

Ein paar Stunden später war der Transport erfolgreich auf einem felsigen, roten Planeten gelandet und komplett mit den Ersatzteilen, dem Sprit, Essen und allem anderen was der Widerstand so brauchte, beladen. Poe hatte den Flug zu dem Planeten im Luiisaa-System bereits für verdächtig unauffällig befunden. Es war ungewöhnlich, wie einfach alles geklappt hatte. Dass er mit seinem Gefühl gar nicht so weit danebengelegen hatte, zeigte sich als der Konvoi den Planeten wieder verließ. Sie waren allesamt gerade an einem Asteroidenfeld in der Gegend vorbeigeflogen und in der Vorbereitung auf den Sprung in den Hyperraum, als hinter einem weiß leuchtenden Planeten ein mittelgroßes Kampfschiff der Ersten Ordnung, mitsamt eines aus etwa fünfundzwanzig Maschinen bestehenden Geschwaders an TIE Jägern im Anhang, vor ihnen auftauchte. Poe, der Kommandant des Widerstands-Geschwaders war, orderte seine Leute direkt in einem Kampfposition, um das eigene Transportschiff zu decken und ihm die Möglichkeit gab in den Hyperraum zu entkommen. Und dann brach die Hölle über allen aus.

Der dunkelhaarige Pilot liebte den Adrenalinausstoß, den ein guter Kampf mit sich brachte. Vielleicht war das auch einer der Gründe warum er ein so erfolgreicher und respektierter Pilot im Widerstand war. Seiner Ansicht nach konnte man die Erwartungen, die an einen gestellt wurden nur dann übertreffen wenn man das liebte was man tat. Also zögerte er keine Sekunde in die Schlacht einzusteigen, obwohl sein Geschwader klar in der Unterzahl war. Er konnte stolz auf seine Kameraden sein, denn diese lieferten einen großartigen Kampf und hatten in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schon mehrere Gegner abgeschossen. Er selbst zählte momentan sechs abgeschossene Schiffe mit dem siebten schon vor Augen. Poe machte einen harten Schlenker nach links, rollte seine Maschine einmal über und setzte sich mit einer weiteren geschickten Bewegung hinter seine Beute.

Der Macht sei Dank hatte der Droid hinter ihm noch nicht protestiert oder irgendwie versucht Einfluss auf seine Bewegungen zu nehmen, die sich standardmäßig immer irgendwo in der Nähe der physischen Grenzen des Schiffs bewegten. Mit dem glänzenden schwarzen Schiff direkt vor ihm und genau in seinem Fadenkreuz war es ein einfaches Ziel für den 33-jährigen. Er brauchte genau einen Schuss, um seinen Gegner ins Nirvana zu befördern. Als das Schiff direkt vor ihm explodierte, machte er eine erneute Bewegung nach links, um zu drehen und einem seiner Kameraden, der einen TIE Jäger direkt hinter sich hatte, zu helfen.

Aber bevor der Kommandant des schwarzen Geschwaders eingreifen konnte, verschwand Schwarz Fünf in einem Feuerball. Poe konnte nur erschreckt den grazilen Bewegungen des schwarzen Schiffs hinterherschauen. Dieses hatte nun Schwarz Drei ins Visier genommen. Der Pilot des Schiffes schien echt gut zu sein, dachte sich Poe. Aber da er Herausforderungen schon immer mochte und es nicht in Frage kam, dass dieses Schiff noch einen seiner Kameraden abschoss, machte er sich sofort an die Verfolgung des Gegners. Er steuerte seine X-Wing direkt hinter den TIE-Jäger hinter Schwarz Drei und versuchte es schnellstmöglichst mit ein paar gezielten Schüssen zu vernichten.

Unglücklicherweise war sein Gegner in der Lage diesen auszuweichen. Aber Poes Aktion hatte zumindest einen Teilerfolg gebracht, denn der Jäger drehte und folgte nun ihm statt Schwarz Drei. Der Pilot konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hallo dann die kleiner Hurensohn. Möge der bessere Pilot gewinnen“, murmelte er und stürzte sich in den Kampf. Während also alle anderen sich mit den übrigen Jägern beschäftigten, vertiefte sich der Anführer des schwarzen Geschwaders in einen persönlichen Zweikampf mit dem Jäger direkt vor ihm. Die Proteste des Droiden hinter ihm wurden jede Minute lauter, da er das Schiff noch näher an seine Grenzen bringen musste als vorher und dem Droiden damit einiges an Arbeit machte. Er musste zugeben, dieser Pilot der Gegenseite war ganz gut. Er hatte schon eine Menge an guten Piloten bei der Ersten Ordnung in seinen zahlreichen Kämpfen gesehen, aber keinen wie ihn.

Poe wusste, dieser Luftkampf würde sicher kein rasches Ende nehmen, denn beide waren sehr gut in der Lage dem Beschuss des jeweils anderen auszuweichen. Über Funk gab Schwarz Zwei einen letzten Aufschrei aus, bevor er in einem Feuerball verschwand. Das sorgte dafür, dass Poe für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Aufmerksamkeit verlor. Typisch für die Erste Ordnung war das schon genug, um getroffen zu werden. Poe hatte noch ein Ausweichmanöver machen können, so dass die wichtigen Teile des Schiffs nicht getroffen wurden. Dafür wurde die R2-Einheit hinter ihm mit einem Schuss zerstört. Der Pilot dankte der Macht dafür, dass BB-8 ausgerechnet heute nicht dabei war. Er hätte sich niemals verziehen, wenn es seinen kleinen Freund getroffen hätte. Ohne Co-Pilot, der das Schiff im Hintergrund stabilisierte, war sein Schiff nunmehr aber nicht mehr so gut manövierbar wie vorher.

Der Kampf ging noch einige Zeit weiter und der Widerstandskämpfer wurde langsam genervt. Das war unmöglich. Er war Poe Dameron, die Nummer eins unter den Piloten des Widerstands und er war nun schon seit fast zehn Minuten in einen Zweikampf mit einem einzigen TIE-Jäger verwickelt. Und in diesen hatte er das Scheiß Schiff gegenüber nicht ein einziges Mal getroffen. Da ein Ende nicht abzusehen war, musste er also wieder einen Gang zulegen. Also entschied er sich für ein neues Manöver um sich hinter das Schiff zu setzen. Er drehte rechts ab und ging dann in einen Kollisionskurs zu dem anderen Schiff, um hinter diesem zu wenden. 

Unglücklicherweise war sein Gegenüber von dem Fakt, dass die X-Wing direkt auf ihn zuflog entweder überhaupt nicht beeindruckt oder er dachte Poe würde bluffen, denn es interessierte sein Gegenüber nicht im Geringsten was Poe tat. Stattdessen schoss er auf ihn mit allem was er hatte. In der letzten Sekunde vor dem Aufprall drehte er links ab und ließ damit nur, was er glaubte nur Zentimeter zwischen den beiden Schiffen. Sein Pech an dem Tag endete hier aber nicht, denn die Entfernung war etwas überschätzt gewesen und er traf das andere Schiff mit seinem Flügel. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und Erleichterung führte das aber nicht dazu, dass die Schiffe explodierten sondern nur, dass beide Schiffe einen Teil ihrer Flügel verloren und außer Kontrolle gerieten.

Als Poe wieder zu sich kam wusste er schon durch die Schmerzen im ganzen Körper, dass er abgestürzt war. Immerhin war er nicht tot. Er sah sich kurz um und erkannte den Planeten den er bislang aber nur von oben gesehen hatte. Der Pilot schnallte sich ab und befreite sich aus seinem Schiff, welches seinen linken Flügel komplett verloren und auf der Seite zum Liegen gekommen war. Draußen angekommen wusste er aufgrund der Außentemperatur schon, dass er sich einen besseren Planeten zum Abstürzen hätte aussuchen sollen, denn es wehte ein ziemlich kalter Wind und zu seinen Füßen lag Schnee. So stand er nun im knöchelhohen Schnee und betrachtete sein stark beschädigtes Schiff. Mit diesem würde er wohl nicht mehr von dem Planeten herunterkommen. Er zog seinen Helm aus und fühlte ein warmes, kleines Rinnsal aus Blut seinen Kopf hinunterlaufen. Ein kurzer Check mit der Hand zeigte ihm aber, dass es nur ein kleiner Cut war. Einer von mehreren in seinem Gesicht. Davon und der Tatsache, dass ihm alles wehtat, schien er unverletzt geblieben zu sein. Der Widerstandskämpfer drehte sich um und nahm nun seine Umgebung näher in Augenschein. Mit Ausnahme von einigen Felsen am Horizont, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen außer einer schier endlosen, schneebedeckten Ebene und einigen Bäumen. Und Rauch? Er kletterte wieder in sein Schiff und holte sein Fernglas, welches sich in einem Seitenfach des Cockpits befunden hatte, um sich das ganze näher anzusehen. Irgendetwas schien etwa einen Kilometer entfernt von ihm zu brennen. Sein Sinn für Logik sagte ihm, dass es sicher der TIE-Jäger sein musste, der mit ihm auf dem Planeten abgestürzt war. Kurzerhand nahm er auch seinen Blaster aus dem Cockpit und ging durch den Schnee herüber zu der anderen Absturzstelle.

Das andere Schiff sah um einiges schlechter aus als seins und war fast komplett zu einem Schrotthaufen reduziert. Er müsste zugeben, dass er ein wenig darüber enttäuscht war, dass der Absturz den Piloten getötet haben musste und nicht er es war, der ihn ins Jenseits beförderte. Das Cockpit war der einzige Teil des Schiffs der einigermaßen intakt aussah. In diesem Moment gewann die Neugierde Überhand. Poe trat näher an das Schiff heran und bückte sich um durch die Windschutzscheibe in das Schiff zu schauen. Dort erspähte er den Piloten, seiner Uniform zufolge den Spezialkräften zugehörig, der noch in seinem Sitz festgeschnallt war und sich nicht bewegte. Der Widerstandskämpfer kletterte geschickt auf das Schiff, öffnete die obere Luke und sah ins Innere des kleinen Schiffes. Der Pilot bewegte sich immer noch nicht, er war also wirklich entweder tot oder bewusstlos. Seltsamerweise trug der Pilot zwar eine Uniform der Spezialkräfte, klar erkennbar an den roten Punkten, der Jäger in dem er stand hatte allerdings keinen zweiten Sitz. Normalerweise flogen die Spezialkräfte der Ersten Ordnung zu zweit. Ein Pilot und ein Schütze. Hier war zwar der Platz für einen zweiten Sitz vorhanden, aber es schien als sei der Sitz ausgebaut worden. Er entschied sich, sich nicht weiter drum zu kümmern und stattdessen das zu tun wozu er überhaupt auf die Maschine geklettert war, nämlich das Gesicht des Typen zu sehen der ihn beinahe besiegt hätte. Das Innenleben des TIE-Jägers war auch wenn der zweite Sitz fehlte, beengt und klein, überall hingen Trümmer und lose Kabel herum und der Rauch vom Feuer wurde langsam dichter. Das Schiff würde sicher irgendwann in näherer Zukunft in die Luft fliegen, also hatte er nicht viel Zeit. Kurzerhand schnallte er den Piloten ab, packte ihn und zog ihn, überrascht darüber wie leicht er war, aus dem Schiff in den Schnee.

Nichts im Universum hatte Poe Dameron auf das vorbereitet was er sah, als er dem Piloten in sicherer Entfernung zu dem brennenden Schiff den Helm abzog der sein Gesicht bedeckte. „Das ist unmöglich“, stammelte er, als er statt wie erwartet in das Gesicht eines älteren, schlachterfahrenen Piloten oder eine hässliche Lebensform schaute, sondern in das bewusstlose, blutende Gesicht einer rotbraun-haarigen Frau Ende Zwanzig. Mit Sommersprossen auf Nase und Wangen ihrer blassen Haut sah sie sogar regelrecht unschuldig aus. Nicht einmal annähernd so, wie man sich eine kaltblütige, mörderische Spezialkraft der Ersten Ordnung so vorstellte. Wenn er aber noch einmal drüber nachdachte, Finn hatte auch nie so ausgesehen, wie man sich einen Sturmtruppler vorstellte. Ein zweiter Blick auf sie zeigte ihm, dass sie außer der Platzwunde am Kopf wohl ein gebrochenes Handgelenk hatte, denn der Winkel ihrer Handwurzel war doch etwas unnatürlich. Außerdem tropfte von an ihrem Bein gerade Blut durch ihre Uniform in den Schnee. Scheinbar hatte sie also auch eine Verletzung am Bein.

Er kniete sich hin, schob ihre Haare beiseite und fasste ihr an den Hals. um nach einem Puls zu fühlen. Da er den auch direkt fand, war sie also bloß bewusstlos, nicht tot. Poe überlegte für eine Sekunde ob er sie liegenlassen und erfrieren lassen oder besser doch erschießen sollte. Doch dann fluchte der dunkelhaarige Mann. Irgendwas in ihm gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl. Nur die Macht wusste warum, aber er sollte sie nicht zurücklassen auch wenn es der Feind war. In dem Moment machte Poe seine Erziehung für sein Zögern verantwortlich. Auch wenn seine Eltern beide Rebellen gewesen waren, hatten sie ihn doch immer wieder dazu ermahnt alle Lebensformen mit dem nötigen Respekt zu begegnen, insbesondere wenn sie unbewaffnet waren und/oder sich nicht wehren konnten. Wieso zum Henker war bloß zwischen ihm und Offizieren der Ersten Ordnung los? Erst hatte er Finn getroffen, nun diese Frau. Auch wenn niemand an seiner Loyalität zweifeln konnte, fühlte er sich unwohl. Er wusste immer noch nicht so genau was er da tat, als er die Frau hochhob, ihren bewusstlosen Körper schulterte und loszog um einen Unterschlupf zu finden.

Als AN-3527 aufwachte, schien sie sich in einer Art Höhle zu befinden. Ihr Kopf, ihr Handgelenk und ihr rechtes Bein schmerzten höllisch. Sie sah an sich herab und sah dass das Bein ihres Flugoveralls und ihrer Uniform darunter bis zu ihrem Knie abgeschnitten worden war und eine Fleischwunde an ihrem Bein provisorisch bandagiert war. Dasselbe galt für ihr linkes Handgelenk, welches in eine Art Schiene aus Holz und Stoff eingewickelt war. Und der Rest ihres Hosenbeins war als Bandage um ihren Kopf gewickelt. Nachdem sie ihre eigene Situation fertig analysiert hatte, sah sie sich in ihrer Umgebung um. Es war relativ dunkel, aber sie war wirklich in einer Höhle. Und sie war nicht allein. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann saß im Halbdunkeln neben einem kleinen Feuer nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Der orange Flugoverall den er trug identifizierte ihn sofort als einen Pilot des Widerstands. Logischerweise musste er also dieser lebensmüde Idiot mit der schwarzen X-Wing sein, der sie auf dem Planeten zum Absturz gebracht hatte. Und irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor.

“Du bist also endlich wach.“


	2. Waffenstillstand?

_Rückblick: Ein dunkelhaariger Mann saß im Halbdunkeln neben einem kleinen Feuer nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Der orange Flugoverall den er trug identifizierte ihn sofort als einen Pilot des Widerstands. Logischerweise musste er also dieser lebensmüde Idiot mit der schwarzen X-Wing sein, der sie auf dem Planeten zum Absturz gebracht hatte. Und irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. “Du bist also endlich wach.“_

Er sah sie dabei nicht an, sondern hielt weiter irgendetwas ins Feuer. Dem Geruch nach schien es etwas zu Essen zu sein. Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Warum war sie überhaupt hier? Und warum war sie noch am Leben? „Okay. Du bevorzugst also lieber zu schweigen. Wie du meinst”, erklärte er weiter, wandte sich um und sah sie an. „Du könntest wenigstens ein wenig Dankbarkeit zeigen. Ich hab dir da draußen das Leben gerettet.“ Sie antwortete immer noch nicht. Stattdessen nutzte sie die Gelegenheit sich den Mann vor ihr näher anzusehen. Er war etwa Anfang dreißig, mittelgroß, hatte dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln, welches einige weibliche Crewmitglieder ihres Schiffes sicher attraktiv finden würden wenn man ihnen ein Bild von ihm ohne die Widerstands-Uniform zeigen würde. Die Art und Weise wie er da saß zeigte ihr, dass er entweder arrogant oder ziemlich überzeugt von seinen Fähigkeiten war. Vielleicht letzteres, denn sie hatte gesehen was er konnte. Sofort setzte ihr Instinkt ein und versuchte die beste Möglichkeit zu finden ihn zu überwältigen. Er war größer, schwerer und sicher kräftiger als sie. Aber es war nicht so, als hätte sie in ihrem Training nicht auch schon mit solchen Gegnern zu tun gehabt hätte. Es war alles nur eine Frage der Technik. Schnell bemerkte sie allerdings zwei Probleme. Erstens war sie, wie sie an den Schmerzen in Handgelenk und Bein bemerkte, definitiv nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung die es ihr ermöglichte ihn anzugreifen. Und zweitens war an seinem Bein ein Blaster befestigt. So kam sie relativ schnell zu dem Schluss dass sie, wenn ihr nicht noch eine Möglichkeit einfallen würde ihn zu entwaffnen, seine Gefangene war.

„Abendessen ist fertig!”, holte sie aus der Situationsanalyse zurück in die Realität. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn an. Was sollte das jetzt? Poe zeigte sich von ihrem Zögern allerdings wenig beeindruckt und redete einfach weiter. „Dafür musst du allerdings herkommen. Es ist am Spieß.” AN-3527 wollte nicht wirklich zu ihm herübergehen, aber ihr Magen gab ihr relativ schnell zu verstehen, dass er es nicht so sah. Sie hatte seit dem Vortag nicht mehr wirklich etwas gegessen und war entsprechend doch etwas hungrig. Die Frau verdrehte schließlich die Augen und stand langsam auf. Die Schmerzen an ihrem Bein machten es ihr schwer zu gehen, weswegen sie eher zum Feuer herüber stolperte als zu gehen und sich schwerfällig ihm gegenüber am Feuer niederließ. Sie hoffte dabei immer noch, vielleicht beim Essen einen Plan schmieden zu können. Er folgte ihren Bewegungen und reichte ihr dann ein unbekanntes Fleisch auf einem Stock. Als sie zögerte, lächelte er. „Keine Sorge. Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, müsste ich dich nicht vergiften. Ich hätte dich einfach draußen erfrieren lassen können.“ Das war ein gutes Argument, also nahm sie einen Bissen erstaunt darüber wie gut es schmeckte.

Irgendwann hörte sie auf zu essen, weil sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Und ihr Instinkt hatte richtig gelegen. Er beobachtete sie, während er selbst sein Abendessen zu sich nahm. „Ist irgendwas?“, fragte sie genervt. Der Mann lachte. “Ich fragte mich nur ob du sprechen kannst. Sieht so aus, als könntest du es.” “Es gibt nichts über das wir beide miteinander reden sollten”, entgegnete sie. Er antworte mit einem amüsierten kichern. „Weil wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen?“ Sie antwortete nicht. Poe wusste direkt, dass es genau das war. Er entschied aber es nicht dabei beruhen zu lassen, auch weil er gelangweilt war und Stille hasste. „Wie geht es dir?“ „Mir geht es gut.“ Der Widerstandskämpfer wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. „Das ist gut. Wenn ich die Verletzungen hätte, ginge es mir nicht gut. Insbesondere mit dem Handgelenk. Saß böse aus. Ich konnte aber nicht mehr machen als das was ich getan hab“, verkündete er. Sie mochte die Freundlichkeit, die er an den Tag legte nicht, denn es war ungewohnt und ihr definitiv suspekt. Wäre er ihr Gefangener, würde sie sicher keinen netten Smalltalk am Feuer mit ihm halten und sich nach seinem Gesundheitszustand erkundigen. Stattdessen würde sie versuchen so schnell es geht alle Informationen die sie brauchte aus ihm raus zu bekommen. “Was auch immer.” Der Pilot verlor langsam die Geduld. “Es gibt keinen Grund für die Feindseligkeit. Ich fragte nur nach deinem Wohlbefinden.” “Weil ein toter Gefangener für den Widerstand nicht nützlich ist?“, fragte sie schnippisch. „Du hättest mich umbringen sollen. Ich gebe dir keinerlei Informationen.“ Der Mann ihr gegenüber lachte wieder. “Du bist nicht meine Gefangene.” Sie zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. Poe lächelte ehrlich. “Ich hab noch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht was ich mit dir tun soll…“, erklärte er, „bis jetzt zumindest nicht.“ 

Sie grummelte. Was für ein Idiot. Niemand würde jemanden anderen mitnehmen ohne einen Plan zu haben. Als ob sie ihm das glauben würde. Und wenn er sie tatsächlich ohne Plan mitgenommen hatte, war er so dumm, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Essen zu sich. „Du kannst gerne gehen wenn du draußen überlebst. Die Temperatur fällt aber seit Sonnenuntergang relativ schnell musst du wissen“, verkündete er. AN-3527 sah zum Eingang der Höhle in einiger Entfernung und wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Bei ihrem Absturz hatte sie noch mitbekommen, dass sie auf einen Planeten zuraste der von Schnee bedeckt war. Es würde sicher kalt sein. Erst recht bei Nacht. Dann würde sie eben morgen bei Tageslicht aufbrechen. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm herüber. Er hatte mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten definitiv ihre Neugierde geweckt. „Warum solltest du mich retten, wenn ich nicht dein Gefangener wäre?“, wollte sie wissen. Poe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich, weil ich dich lieber in einem guten Kampf besiegt hätte, als dich draußen erfrieren zu lassen. Ich mag Herausforderungen.“ „Du bist wahnsinnig oder unglaublich dumm“, stellte sie fest.

Poe grinste. “Vielleicht bin ich das. Im Übrigen bin ich Poe Dameron.” AN-3527 sah ihn verwirrt an. Also war er tatsächlich der Widerstandspilot der unter der Ersten Ordnung in aller Munde war. Deswegen war er ihr bekannt vorgekommen. „AN-3527“, antwortete sie dann, nicht wirklich wissend warum. “Warum geben die euch nie vernünftige Namen? Fällt denen nichts Besseres ein?“ „Das ist ein vernünftiger Name“, protestierte sie. „Ich nenn dich aber nicht so“, erklärte Poe und begann sich einen Namen für sie zu überlegen. Als er mit Finn in dem TIE Jäger gesessen hatte, war ihm der Name für den Sturmtruppler direkt eingefallen. Aber hier fand er es schwieriger. „Dann rede einfach nicht mit mir, Poe Dameron“, verkündete sie kühl. „Poe…“ Er lächelte sie dann an. „Ich weiß einen.“ “Was?” “Dein Name. Ich werde dich Alex nennen“, meinte er. “Was auch immer du willst. Wir haben nichts worüber wir reden sollten, also kannst du mich nennen wie du willst“, entgegnete sie genervt. Er hielt ihr seine Wasserflasche hin und legte den Kopf schief. „Ach komm schon. Wir sind auf einem Eisplaneten gestrandet, wo die Zivilisation Meilenweit entfernt ist. Wenn es hier überhaupt welche gibt.“ Sie nahm ihm das Wasser ab und schraubte den Deckel ab. „Dann bist du noch wahnsinniger als gedacht. Nun werde nicht nur ich sterben sondern auch du. Nicht besonders ehrenhaft für einen Widerstandskämpfer zu sterben, um einen Soldaten der Ersten Ordnung zu retten.“ Poe Dameron bemerkte das amüsierte aber kühle Lächeln, welches sie aufgesetzt hatte. „Wer sagte, dass wir sterben müssen? Ich hab einen Plan”, verkündete er und nahm einen weiteren Bissen zu sich. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie das scheinbar nicht wirklich gekauft hatte. „Hat dir schon mal wer gesagt, dass du für einen Widerständler ein echt schlechter Lügner bist?“ Er berührte seine Stirn, an der noch etwas getrocknetes Blut klebte und nickte amüsiert. „Wenn du eine besser Idee hast Alex, zögere nicht und sag es mir“, forderte er. „Träum weiter.“ Damit stand sie langsam auf und humpelte zurück zu dem Punkt an welchem sie aufgewacht war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde AN-3527 von dem grellen Licht im Schnee reflektierter Sonne aufgeweckt. Dieser dumme Pilot muss sie während der Nacht näher zum Feuer gebracht haben, denn sie lag neben dem Feuer und damit an einer anderen Stelle als die an der sie eingeschlafen war. Und bislang war sie noch nie schlafgewandelt. Glücklicherweise war dieser nervende Vollpfosten nirgendwo in Sicht. Ihr Bein tat immer noch höllisch weh aber wenn sie weg wollte musste sie gehen solange Poe Dameron weg war. Also sofort.

Das Stapfen im Schnee war um einiges schwieriger und schmerzhafter als sie erwartet hatte. Aber sie musste zu einem wie auch immer gearteten Außenposten kommen, wenn sie jemals zu ihrer Basis zurückkehren wollte. Also wanderte sie durch den knöcheltiefen bzw. teilweise sogar knietiefen Schnee in das große Nichts vor ihr. Es war kalt, windig und sie musste um einiges öfter anhalten und pausieren als es ihr lieb war. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du in dem Zustand weit kommst?“, fragte eine Stimme von hinten Sie drehte sich um uns sah in das amüsierte Gesicht des anderen Piloten, der auf einem Felsen in der Nähe stand und zu ihr hinab sah. „Verpiss dich“, erklärte sie. AN-3527 hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Worte wirklich einen Effekt zeigen würden und war entsprechend doch überrascht als er sich umdrehte. „Wie du meinst. Geh weiter und stirb. In die Richtung kannst du stundenlang laufen ohne etwas zu finden. Aber was soll es. Als ob mich das interessiert”, verkündete er. Mit diesen Worten begann er auf selbstgebauten Schneeschuhen davon zu gehen. „Idiot.“ Sie stand wieder auf und ging weiter. Eine halbe Meile später verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht auf den Mann gehört hatte. Er war zwar auf der anderen Seite aber er hatte Recht gehabt. Sie würde es mit der Verletzung niemals bis zu einem Außenposten schaffen. Insbesondere da ihr Bein scheinbar schlimmer verletzt war als es von außen aussah. Sie setzte sich wieder in den Schnee, da sie nicht weitergehen konnte und begann darüber nachzudenken vielleicht doch zurückzugehen. Den Piloten immer noch verfluchend, begann sie dann schließlich langsam zur Höhle zurück zu humpeln.

Poe Dameron wusste, dass er sich nicht darum kümmern sollte, was mit der Frau passierte. Wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wäre sie sicher eine gute Addition für den Widerstand gewesen. Einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass es doch ziemlich naiv gewesen war zu glauben, dass es einfach würde. Er entschied dann aber besser nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Und die war von diesem gottverdammten Planeten runter zu kommen. Er hatte, mit der einen Ausnahme von der Ersten Ordnung verhaftet und gefoltert worden zu sein, noch nie versagt. Der Anführer des schwarzen Geschwaders hatte den Tag bislang gut genutzt. Er hatte die Umgebung nach einem Anzeichen für eine Siedlung in der Nähe abgesucht, sich ein paar Schneeschuhe, die es einfacher machen sollten im Schnee zu laufen, gebaut und hatte mithilfe seines Blasters zwei relativ große fellige Tiere erlegt. Diese häutete er gerade in einer Ecke der Höhle, um das Fleisch zum Essen und das Fell für eine Decke gegen die Kälte zu nutzen. 

Als er nach getaner Arbeit die Höhle verließ um nach weiterem Feuerholz zu suchen, erspähte er etwas Schwarzes ein paar hundert Meter weit entfernt im Schnee. Vorsichtig, aber interessiert, nahm er seinen Blaster heraus und ging herüber. Dort fand er AN-3527 im Schnee liegend mit den leuchtend grünen Augen, die er schon am Tag zuvor als sie ihn das erste Mal angesehen hatte bemerkt hatte, in Richtung Himmel starrend. Sie bemerkte seine Anwesenheit, sah ihn aber nicht an und starrte weiter geradeaus. „Es ist nicht bloß eine Fleischwunde, ich glaube es ist gebrochen“, erklärte sie mit dem Versuch ihn davon abzuhalten zu fragen wieso sie zurückgekommen war. Er wusste ihr Stolz würde nie zulassen, die Niederlage einzugestehen. Er kniete wortlos nieder und half ihr dabei aufzustehen, um sie dann zu stützen und gemeinsam zur Höhle zurück zu gehen. Nach nur ein paar Metern verlor er aber schon die Geduld, hob sie unter ihrem Protest hoch und trug sie zurück in die Höhle. 

Drinnen setzte er sie vorsichtig direkt neben dem Feuer ab und warf etwas Holz hinein. „Zieh deine Sachen aus“, wies er sie an und begann selbst seinen orangen Fluganzug auszuziehen. „Was?“, fragte AN-3527 verwirrt nach. Er würde nicht wirklich das tun was sie dachte, oder? Die Freundlichkeit die er an den Tag gelegt hatte, war ihr direkt seltsam und verdächtig vorgekommen. Jetzt zeigte der Widerstandskämpfer dann wohl endlich mal seinen wahren Charakter. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass die Leute die sonst immer auf Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit herumpochten und stattdessen für Unordnung und Chaos im Universum sorgten, alle Mittel nutzen würden um zu kriegen was sie wollten. Poe bemerkte ihr Zögern und den extrem bösen Blick den sie aufgesetzt hätte. Dann machte es in seinem Kopf Klick und er lachte über seine eigene dumme Phrase. „Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Deine Sachen sind pitschnass vom Schnee in dem du gelegen hast. Wenn du sie anbehältst, erfrierst du sogar hier drinnen sobald es dunkel wird.” Er legte seinen Flugoverall, unter dem er noch eine weitere Uniform trug, ab und reichte ihn ihr. „Zieh das an und nimm dir eins der Felle dahinten. Es hält dich warm bis deine Sachen trocken sind. Ich suche uns noch etwas Feuerholz“, erklärte er und verließ die Höhle bevor sie etwas antworten konnte. 

Als er später zurückkehrte, saß sie in dem zu großen orangenen Anzug in beide Felle eingewickelt am Feuer und rieb ihre Hände um sie aufzuwärmen. Poe legte das Holz in der Ecke ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das mit der Haarfarbe geht, aber orange steht dir, Alex“, stellte er fest. Dafür erntete er einen bösen Block von seinem Gegenüber. „Halt die Klappe.“ „Es war nur eine Feststellung.“ „Du redest zu viel.“ Poe grinste. “Manchmal tue ich das. Insbesondere, wenn mir langweilig ist. Damit wirst du leben müssen”, meinte er. “Ich könnte dich knebeln.” Er kicherte amüsiert. “Du kannst kaum laufen. Wie kommst du auf die Idee mich packen und knebeln zu können, Alex?”, fragte er interessiert. „Unterschätze nie die Erste Ordnung.“ „Wie du meinst“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln, „willst du, dass ich mir dein Bein noch einmal ansehe?“ „Nein, mir geht es bestens.“ „Du bist ganz schön kratzbürstig. Du weißt genau, dass es nur schlimmer wird.“ „Damit kann ich leben.“ 

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, war er aufgestanden, hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und nach ihrem Bein gegriffen. Die plötzliche Bewegung ließ sie vor Schmerz zusammenzucken. AN-3527 entschied, dass jeglicher Protest nichts brachte und schloss die Augen. Der Pilot nickte zufrieden und entfernte daraufhin vorsichtig die Bandage von ihrem Bein um es sich genauer anzusehen. Die Fleischwunde, wahrscheinlich verursacht von einem kleinen Trümmerteil, war nicht schlimmer geworden. Sie sah generell nicht so schlimm aus als würde sie der Grund dafür sein, dass sie nicht richtig gehen konnte. Wirklich tief war sie nämlich nicht. Er tastete dann sanft ihr Bein ab und versuchte zu erfühlen, ob es irgendwo gebrochen war. „Also am Bein fühlt es sich nicht gebrochen an“, stellte er dann fest. Als sie dann jedoch zusammenzuckte, als er ihren Knöchel berührte, hatte er die Lösung. „Vermutlich hast du dir was im Knöchel gerissen“, verkündete er, „ich baue dir noch eine Schiene dafür.“ Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Das ist nicht nötig.“ „Doch ist es“, entgegnete er und wollte aufstehen um etwas Holz zu holen.

Er rechnete nicht damit, dass sie ihn überraschend kraftvoll wieder nach unten zog und mit einer geschickten Bewegung auf seinen Rücken unter sich warf. Dann drückte ihn sie mit ihrem Eigengewicht auf den Boden. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Handgelenk verletzt war, schaffte sie es sogar seine Überraschung zu nutzen, seine Hände zu greifen und über seinem Kopf auf den Boden zu drücken. Sie lehnte sich triumphierend über ihn und sah mit ihren grünen Augen in seine braunen. „Ich sagte dir doch, dass du die Erste Ordnung nicht unterschätzen sollst.“ Poe konnte nicht anders als über die Situation zu lachen. Er hatte sie definitiv unterschätzt. Vermutlich weil sie einerseits verletzt war und andererseits auch gar nicht so aussah als könnte sie ihm irgendwas.

Dann bemerkte er jedoch dass sie, anders als er, keine Sekunde zögern würde den Blaster zu nutzen wenn sie an ihn herankommen würde. Und der entsprechende Blaster war momentan an seinem Bein befestigt und damit in perfekter Reichweite für sie. Glücklicherweise hatte sie bislang scheinbar noch nicht bemerkt, wie nah sie der Waffe und damit seinem unweigerlich darauf folgenden Tod war. Aber das konnte sich jede Sekunde ändern. Also musste er sie wohl ablenken. Poe wusste, dass sie, trotz der Tatsache dass sie es geschafft hatte ihn zu Boden zu bringen, noch angeschlagen von ihren Verletzungen war. Insbesondere ihre Hand und ihr Bein waren definitiv ihre Schwachpunkte. Er entschied zu versuchen seine Hände in ihrem festen Griff ein wenig zu bewegen, wissend dass es ihr irgendwann wehtun musste sie auf den Boden zu drücken. Zunächst brauchte er aber eine bessere Position dafür. Er bewegte seine Hand leicht im Rahmen des Möglichen und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren. Sie sah zu ihm hinunter und zeigte sich ein wenig verwirrt darüber was er tat. Außerdem fühlten sich seine Hände überraschend warm und weich an. Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Also, was nun Alex?”, fragte er dann, setzte dann das seiner Meinung nach unwiderstehlichste Lächeln auf zu dem er in der Lage war und strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über die ihren. 

Sie antwortete nicht und sah ihn nur an. Ihre Gedanken schweiften dahin ab, nachzudenken welche Foltermethoden sie am besten nutzen sollte, um diesen Blick von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Wäre sie in einer besseren körperlichen Verfassung, wäre er sicherlich längst tot. Sie hatte eben am Feuer drüber nachgedacht ihn vielleicht doch nicht umzubringen, da man ihn sicher irgendwie brauchen konnte. Aber nun war sie definitiv bereit diese Idee wieder zu verwerfen. Bevor sie den sich immer weiter konkretisierten Plan ihn zu foltern und umzubringen in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte Poe endlich einen guten Winkel für seine Hand erreicht und drückte ihre verletzte Hand fest in die Richtung in welcher es ihr wehtun musste. Und er hatte richtig gelegen. Sie zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Schmerz zusammen und ließ locker. Das nutzte der Pilot um seine Hände zu befreien, sie an der Hüfte zu packen und beide um 180 Grad zu drehen, so dass er nun über der fluchenden Frau lehnte. „Ich könnte dich niemals unterschätzen, Alex. Ich weiß genau wozu du in der Lage bist. Aber du solltest mich ebenfalls nicht unterschätzen. In deiner aktuellen Verfassung könnte ich alles mit dir tun was ich wollte“, verkündete er mit einem triumphierenden Gesicht. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte das überhaupt nicht und sie begann zu lachen. „Du bist also nicht nur ein schlechter Lügner. Deine Fähigkeiten jemanden zu bedrohen sind mindestens genauso schlecht. Wieso sollte ich glauben, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfängst? Du hattest vorher schon genug Gelegenheit und hast es nicht getan, Poe. Stattdessen hast du mich schon zweimal vor dem Tod bewahrt“, entgegnete sie. 

Er lächelte, ließ sie los und ging zurück zum Feuer. „Korrekt. Weil ich denke, dass es auf diesem Planeten nicht um den Widerstand oder die Erste Ordnung geht, Alex“, sagte er als er sich wieder am ihr gegenüber am Feuer niedergelassen hatte, „auf diesem gottverlassenen Planeten sind nur du und ich.“ AN-3527 setzte sich auf und rieb ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk. „Hier ist der Deal. Wir wollen beide nicht auf diesem fürchterlichen Planeten bleiben und nach Hause. Also schlage ich einen Waffenstillstand vor.“


	3. Die Vereinbarung

_Rückblick: „Hier ist der Deal. Wir wollen beide nicht auf diesem fürchterlichen Planeten bleiben und nach Hause. Also schlage ich einen Waffenstillstand vor.“_

Damit hatte die Soldatin der Ersten Ordnung nicht wirklich gerechnet. “Ein Waffenstillstand?”, hakte sie nach. Er nickte und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. „Ja. Du weißt schon wie sowas läuft. Du versprichst mich nicht zu töten. Ich verspreche dich nicht zu töten.“ „Und dann?“ Der Pilot lächelte nett. „Wir beide finden zusammen einen Weg diesen Planeten zu verlassen.“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, augenscheinlich überrascht über diesen abstrusen Vorschlag. Wie kam er bloß immer auf diese seltsamen Ideen? Sie hatten bisher auf einem relativ normalen Niveau miteinander gesprochen. Aber auf die Idee aktiv mit ihm zusammen am Verlassen dieses Planeten zu arbeiten war sie bislang nicht gekommen. „Du willst, dass wir zusammenarbeiten?“, fragte sie skeptisch nach. Er lehnte sich zurück. „Nur Temporär. Und zwar genau solange, bis wir einen Ort gefunden haben von dem aus wir beide sicher heim kommen. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege und wir beide werden uns das nächste Mal im Kampf wiedersehen“, erklärte er. 

AN-3527 überlegte. Sie würde es vermutlich nie allein von diesem Planeten schaffen. Deswegen machte das, was er sagte durchaus Sinn und nützte ihr definitiv. Aber so ganz überzeugt war sie nicht. „Warum?“, wollte sie dann wissen, um ihre Zweifel auszuräumen. „Warum was?“ „Warum du das vorschlägst. Wir wissen beide, dass du mich nicht brauchst um von hier wegzukommen. Wieso solltest du dich freiwillig mit mir belasten, die dir überhaupt nichts nutzt?“ Er sah sie an und überlegte, was er darauf sagen sollte. Sie hatte schon irgendwie Recht. Er würde es auch sicher ohne sie schaffen. Aber sein Bauchgefühl war irgendwie anderer Meinung. .„Nun ja. Man weiß nie was passieren wird. Vielleicht brauche ich dich später doch. Und dann würde ich bereuen dich zurückgelassen zu haben. Außerdem hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass das hier nicht das passende Ende für dich ist. Wenn ich dich töte, dann nicht hier und in dieser Art und Weise, sondern in einem vernünftigen Kampf. Und dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sich mein Mitgefühl dann stark in Grenzen halten wird“, erklärte er mit ernstem Blick. AN-3527 nickte. Es konnte ihr egal sein, dass er seine Aktion sicher in dem Moment bereuen würde in dem sie ihn mit ihrem TIE-Jäger ins Nirwana schickte. Also konnte sie damit definitiv leben. Es bot ihr immerhin eine gute Chance zu überleben. „Okay. Es gibt nur eine Bedingung”, verkündete sie und sah ihn ebenfalls ernst an, “sobald wir diesen Planeten verlassen haben, haben wir uns nie getroffen. Du und ich wir kennen uns nicht. Und niemand wird je von dieser Abmachung erfahren.“ Der dunkelhaarige Pilot des Widerstands nickte in Zustimmung. „Gut. Alles was auf diesem Planeten passiert, bleibt hier. Sobald wir uns trennen haben wir uns nie getroffen.“ Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr seine Hand hin. AN-3527 sah hinunter auf die Hand und nahm sie ohne zu Zögern an. 

„Was nun?“, fragte sie schließlich nach und rieb sich das immer noch schmerzende Handgelenk. „Lass mich dein Handgelenk sehen”, verlangte er. „Es ist okay”, protestierte sie. Der Widerstandspilot lächelte unschuldig und setzte sich neben sie. „Jetzt wo wir zusammen arbeiten kannst du aufhören mich anzulügen. Ich weiß genau, dass ich das Handgelenk mit der Bewegung verletzt hab.“ Damit hielt er ihr seine Hand, mit der unausgesprochenen Bitte ihr Handgelenk hineinzulegen, hin. Alex hasste es angeschlagen zu sein und Schwäche zeigen zu müssen. Das Umfeld in der Ersten Ordnung erlaubte keine Schwäche, denn Schwäche bedeutete in der Regel einen schnellen Tod. Insbesondere widerstrebte es ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte war wenn der Widerstand anwesend war. Aber er wusste es eh schon und war vermutlich aktuell ihre einzige Möglichkeit auf irgendeine Form von Behandlung. Selbst konnte sie mit einer Hand nämlich nichts tun. Folglich sie musste ihm wohl vertrauen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Also legte sie zögerlich ihr Handgelenk in seiner Hand ab. Poe nickte zufrieden und wickelte vorsichtig die Bandage und die provisorischen Holzschienen ab. Das Handgelenk sah definitiv schlimmer aus als am Vortag, denn mit seiner Aktion hatte er die Holzschiene genauso mit den Fingern beiseitegeschoben, dass er direkt an der gebrochenen Stelle angesetzt hatte. Das Handgelenk war stark geschwollen. Vermutlich hatte er einen der gebrochenen Knochen über einen anderen geschoben und seine Aktion mehr Schaden angerichtet als er eigentlich vorhatte. 

„Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht schlimmer machen als es schon war. Aber du warst für meinen Geschmack einfach zu nah an meiner Waffe…“, murmelte er als eine Art der Entschuldigung. Der dunkelhaarige Widerstandskämpfer erwartete als Antwort eine Beleidigung, eine Ohrfeige oder etwas schlimmeres, aber stattdessen begann sie laut zu lachen. „Du hast mein Handgelenk verletzt, weil du Angst vor mir hattest?“, hakte sie amüsiert nach. Poe sah in ihre grünen Augen und lächelte etwas verunsichert. „So in etwa…“ „Ich fühle mich geehrt.“ Der Pilot sah hinab zu ihrem Handgelenk, welches er nun abtastete. “Ich hab nie bezweifelt, dass du nicht nur kratzbürstig sondern auch gefährlich bist. Ich hab nur die notwendigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen.“ Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung schien ihm das ganze überhaupt nicht übel zu nehmen. Vermutlich weil sie im Fall der Fälle exakt das gleiche getan hätte. Alex musste zugeben, dass es sie definitiv zufriedenstellte zu wissen, dass er Respekt vor ihr zu haben schien. Aber es machte ihr auch noch einmal klar, dass er, auch wenn er sich ihr gegenüber gerade sehr freundlich verhielt, auch anders konnte.

Alex sah nun ebenfalls hinab auf ihr Handgelenk. Es sah echt böse aus und sie wusste genau, dass die Fehlstellung ihrer Hand, die aus dem gebrochenen Handgelenk resultierte, korrigiert werden musste. Sonst würde ihre Hand nie wieder so funktionieren wie früher. „Du musst es korrigieren“, verkündete sie trocken. „Bitte?“ “Du musst das Handgelenk richten und damit die richtige Stellung meiner Hand wieder herstellen. Wenn wir das jetzt nicht tun, wird das nie komplett verheilen und der Kampf auf den du dich schon so freust fällt aus.“ Poe wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, schüttelte aber trotzdem den Kopf. Er war kein Arzt und hatte auch nie den Anspruch an sich selbst gehabt medizinische Kenntnisse zu sammeln. Und ohne die zu haben sollte er hier nicht ran. „Wir finden einen Arzt, der das ganze richtet so bald wie es geht. Ich hab keine medizinische Ausbildung. Wenn ich das tue ist es sicherlich falsch und tut höllisch weh”, erklärte er. Er hatte gehofft sie damit überzeugen zu können, aber es funktionierte ihrem Blick nach nicht wirklich. „Hör auf zu meckern und mach es. Ich werde es schon überleben.” Der Pilot sah sich das Handgelenk seines Gegenübers genauer an und tastete es weiter ab, um zu erfühlen welcher Knochen im Handgelenk sich verschoben hatte und damit herauszufinden wie er diesen wieder in Position kriegte. Er wusste, dass er das am besten tun sollte solange sie nicht damit rechnete und der Schmerz aufgrund des Überraschungseffekts nicht zu stark sein würde. „Was zum Henker ist das denn?“, fragte er und sah schnell in die andere Ecke der Höhle. AN-3527 folgte seinem Blick und versuchte herauszufinden was er gesehen hatte. Poe nutzte ihre Ablenkung dazu, ihr Handgelenk fest zu greifen und zu richten.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei hallte durch die Höhle. Alex drehte sich um und sah ihn mit bösem Blick aber wässrigen Augen an. Sie weinte nie, aber der Schmerz hatte ihr unfreiwillig die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. „Ich dachte mir es sei vielleicht besser, wenn du nicht auf den Schmerz vorbereitet wärst“, erklärte er mit unschuldigem Lächeln. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung atmete ruhig ein und aus und hoffte, dass der Schmerz dadurch besser würde. „Ist schon okay.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube ich muss noch mal dran”, sagte er. “Du machst hoffentlich Witze!” Aber Poe schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah sie unsicher an. Alex seufzte und legte ihre Hand wieder ab. „Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass du dieses Mal vorher weißt was dich erwartet. Also wird es vermutlich noch mehr wehtun“, erklärte er. Alex nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Tu es einfach, bevor ich es mir anders überlege”, entgegnete sie und griff nach einem Stock in der Nähe. Poe nickte nur. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht tun, denn es tat schon vom reinen zusehen weh. Aber was sollte er tun? Weigern konnte er sich nicht wirklich. Also nahm er ihr Handgelenk erneut und brachte den Knochen endgültig in die richtige Position. 

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung blieb ihr Aufschrei dieses Mal aus und bestand nur aus einem schmerzerfüllten, kurzen Aufstöhnen. „Ich hab‘s geschafft“, verkündete er dann erfreut und ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst. Seltsamerweise drehte sie, die sich um das Ganze nicht ansehen zu müssen, von ihm abgewandt hatte, sich nicht um, sondern atmete nur schwer. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach. „Klar. Alles okay”, kam prompt von ihr als Antwort. Aber Poe glaubte ihr nicht. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Vorsichtig fasste er sie an der Schulter, um sie zu sich zu drehen. Als er in ihr Gesicht blickte, bemerkte er, dass sie, scheinbar um nicht zu schreien, auf ihre Lippe gebissen hatte. Und das so hart, dass diese nun stark blutete. Außerdem konnte er, sehr zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen, ein paar bereits halb getrocknete Tränen erspähen, die ihr Gesicht halb hinunter gelaufen waren. Und er musste zugeben, dass sie gerade nicht mal im Ansatz gefährlich aussah. Wüsste er nicht wer sie war, hätte er sie definitiv in den Arm genommen um sie zu trösten. Poe musste dazu nämlich auch noch zugeben, dass sie gerade irgendwie süß aussah. 

Alex hob ihre rechte Hand um die halb getrockneten Tränen schnell wegzuwischen, aber er hatte sie sowieso schon gesehen. Er stoppte ihre Hand und lächelte nett. „Schon okay”, sagte er und wischte die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht vorsichtig weg. „Ich glaube ich wäre ohnmächtig geworden, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre…“, fügte er mit einem zwinkern hinzu. Die Soldatin sah ihr Gegenüber verwundert an. Die Situation war ihr nicht geheuer. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Auch Poe merkte, dass die Situation gerade wirklich seltsam wurde und erinnerte sich selbst erneut daran, wen er da vor sich hatte. Entsprechend tat er nun so als wäre nichts Besonderes gewesen, nahm ihr Handgelenk und wickelte es wieder in die provisorische Schiene aus Holz und Stoff.

Trotz all ihrer Proteste befasste der Pilot sich dann damit eine weitere Holzkonstruktion für ihren Knöchel und ein paar Schneeschuhe für sie zu basteln, während sie sich weiter um das Essen – erneut gegrilltes Fleisch am Spieß – kümmerte. Alex dankte allen höheren Mächten im Universum dafür, dass er so beschäftigt war, dass er ein einziges Mal wirklich still war. 

Später am Feuer war sie es aber, die die Stille zwischen beiden beendete. „Also? Du hast gesagt du hättest einen Plan. Wie werden wir diesen Planeten verlassen, Poe?”, wollte sie dann wissen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nach irgendeinem Dorf oder Außenposten suchen und einen Transport oder ein Schiff nehmen.“ „Ohne Geld?“, fragte sie nach, denn der Plan klang bislang nicht besonders ausgereift. „Nun ja. Das könnte ein Problem sein. Aber da können wir uns später drum kümmern. Erst müssen wir Zivilisation finden. Ich hab mir die nähere Umgebung heute angeschaut. Es gibt kein Anzeichen für irgendwas. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Wracks vielleicht irgendwen anlocken würden. Aber bislang, nichts.“ Die Pilotin nickte und überlegte dann. „Wie weit ist die Absturzstelle von hier entfernt?“ „Ungefähr zwei Stunden zu Fuß. Warum?“ Alex rollte mit den Augen. Seine Planlosigkeit war ja noch schlimmer als erwartet. „Wir müssen unsere Schiffe ausschlachten“, verkündete sie. „Nun ja. Von deinem ist nicht mehr viel zum Ausschlachten übrig, denke ich.” “Das dachte ich mir. Aber wir müssen es uns ansehen. Wenn wir diese Höhle je verlassen und nicht erfrieren wollen, weil wir keinen Unterschlupf für die Nacht finden, müssen wir irgendetwas bauen was wir für den Notfall mit uns nehmen können. Ich vermute, dass wir sicher etwas in den Schiffen finden können, was wir nutzen können.“ Poe lächelte. Sie schien definitiv mehr Ahnung zu haben als er, dessen Plan am liebsten immer darin bestand keinen zu haben und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. „Siehst du. Ich wusste doch, dass du nützlich sein würdest.“ “Was auch immer…” “Glaubst du, dass du so weit kommst?“, fragte er dann mit Verweis auf ihr Bein. Schließlich hatte sie am Vormittag noch nicht mal ein Drittel des Weges zurücklegen können. „Werde ich“, entgegnete sie überzeugt von sich selbst. Der Pilot des Widerstands nickte. Sie war auf jeden Fall willensstark. Aber ob ihr Körper das genauso sah? Er hatte auf jeden Fall keine Lust sie wieder in die Höhle tragen zu müssen.

Die beiden saßen weiter vorm Feuer und aßen in kompletter Stille. Das fand Alex irgendwie seltsam. Vorher war es schwierig gewesen überhaupt mal eine Minute Stille zu haben. Es war nicht so, als würde sie Stille nicht mögen. Auf dem Schiff auf dem sie stationiert war, war es nie still. Also freute sie sich über jeden Moment an dem es kein Geschrei gab, niemand redete, nirgendwo jemand etwas reparierte, schoss oder ähnliches. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit dir?“, fragte sie schließlich nach. „Nein. Warum?” “Weil du seit gestern nicht mal ansatzweise so still warst wie heute.” “Du hast gesagt, dass ich zu viel rede. Jetzt wo ich es nicht tue, ist das auch nicht in Ordnung?“ „Ich beschwere mich nicht. Es passt nur nicht zu dir.“ „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“ Sie rollte die Augen. „Gut. Von dem Bild was ich mir die letzten zwei Tage über dich machen konnte, würde ich sagen, dass es seltsam ist.“ Poe lächelte erneut. „Ich weiß nur nicht, worüber ich mit dir reden sollte.“ „Warum nicht?“ „Weil wir über die Feindseligkeit hinaus sind. Deine Verletzungen sind behandelt. Und wir können über das Verlassen des Planeten nicht reden solange wir die Schiffe nicht gesehen haben. Also frühestens morgen. Das bedeutet wir müssten richtigen Smalltalk halten. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Dinge gibt über die wir reden können ohne dem anderen irgendwelche nützlichen Informationen zu geben.” „Es gibt sicher irgendwelche Themen die nicht vertraulich sind über die wir reden können.“ „Wie zum Beispiel?“ Sie sah ihn ernst an. Auf Anhieb fiel ihr tatsächlich gerade nichts ein. Also wechselte sie schnell das Thema „Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du mich gerade anlügst.“ Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Was?“ Sie stand auf, nahm eins der Felle mit sich und legte es um ihn. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle dich nicht anlügen. Das gilt für dich auch. Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du frierst. Du zitterst so heftig, dass ich die Vibration schon auf der anderen Seite des Feuers spüre.“ 

„Das ist kein Smalltalk“, protestierte er, dennoch dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm eins der Felle gegeben hatte. „Aber es wird dein Bedürfnis nach Konversation befriedigen. Geh rüber auf die andere Seite des Feuers. Dort ist es wärmer”, wies sie ihn an. „Das ist dein Platz.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen. “Ich denke ich werde es überleben neben dir zu sitzen statt gegenüber von dir. Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendwelche hochansteckenden Krankheiten hast. Nun geh schon,“ forderte sie mit einer Geste. Der Widerstandspilot stand auf und setzte sich auf die andere Seite und wickelte sich in das Fell ein. „Es ist doch kälter als gedacht ohne meinen Flugoverall als zweite Schicht.“ Alex ging herüber zu ihren Sachen, die sie an einem Stock in der Nähe befestigt hatte und fühlte daran. „Meine Sachen sind fast trocken. Dann kriegst du es wieder,“ erklärte sie. „Dein Bein scheint besser geworden zu sein“, stellte er dann mit Blick auf ihren geschienten Fuß und der Tatsache, dass sie sich um einiges flüssiger bewegte als vorher, fest. „Ist es.“ Dann begann er zu lachen. „Dir ist bewusst, dass wir immer noch keinen normalen Smalltalk gehalten haben?“

Sie begann ebenfalls zu lachen und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ich denke wir müssen akzeptieren, dass wir unfähig für solche Konversation sind.“ „Normalerweise bin ich das nicht.“ „Schon klar.“ Der Pilot sah sie an. “Warum?” “Och, komm schon. Man braucht circa zwanzig Sekunden um zu sehen was für ein Typ Mensch zu bist. Und es gibt die Geschichten über dich.“ Poe zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ganz deutlich interessiert. „Geschichten?“, fragte er amüsiert nach. Sie sah schnell weg, in der Hoffnung, dass er das Ganze dann auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Den Wunsch erfüllte er ihr aber nicht. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.“ “Komm schon Alex. Sag mir was die Leute in der Ersten Ordnung so über mich erzählen. Es kann nicht vertraulich sein, wenn es Tratsch ist.“ Sie seufzte genervt und wusste, dass sie nun tatsächlich irgendwas sagen müsste. Sonst würde er nie Ruhe geben. „Man sagt, dass du der beste Pilot des Widerstands bist. Und dass deine Loyalität unendlich ist.“ „Das ist nichts Neues und definitiv auch kein Tratsch.“ Er wusste, dass sie versuchte der Antwort auszuweichen aber er wollte es wirklich wissen. „Erzähl mir den Rest“, forderte er. „Welchen Rest?“ „Den Teil, den du extra ausgelassen hast.“ Alex gab einen genervten Ton von sich. “Fein. Man sagt, dass du ein gutaussehender Charmeur bist, der innerhalb von Sekunden alles von jemandem kriegst, was du haben willst.“ Poe war für eine Sekunde unsicher, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber dann begann er zu lachen. „Man hält mich für einen Verführer?“ Sie grinste. “Sowas in der Art.“ „Und was denkst du darüber?“, fragte er amüsiert nach. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Es sind nur Geschichten. Dummes Geschwätz. Nichts worüber ich nachdenken würde, weil es mich nicht interessiert was für Methoden du angeblich nutzt.“ Poe schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er ihr das nicht glaubte. “Du sagtest, es würde jemanden etwa zwanzig Sekunden Zeit kosten zu sehen was für eine Person ich bin. Die zwanzig Sekunden hattest du. Also?“ Alex seufzte erneut. Sie wollte nicht wirklich ein solches Gespräch mit ihm führen. Bei Smalltalk hatte sie über eine Diskussion übers Wetter oder etwas ähnlich Sinnloses gedacht. „Komm schon. Sag es mir”, forderte er und gab ihr einen leichten Knuff in die Seite. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, war das erste was mir auffiel die Art und Weise wie du dich bewegst. Entweder bist du arrogant oder von deinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt. Ich vermute es ist letzteres. Und ich denke auch, dass es gerade dieses Selbstvertrauen ist, was Leute denken lässt, dass du ein Charmeur bist und für manche zweifelhafte Methoden nutzen könntest. Vielleicht bist du das. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich kenne dich nicht genau genug um das wirklich einschätzen zu können. Aber ich denke, dass grundsätzlich niemand die Methoden eines anderen anzweifeln sollte. Jeder hat seine Gründe dafür so zu handeln wie er es tut.” Er nickte. Zum Glück schien er mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn sie wollte ihm nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie dachte dass er sicher von seinem guten Aussehen überzeugt war und sie keinerlei Zweifel daran hatte, dass Poe Dameron jede Frau, jeden Mann oder was auch immer er präferierte innerhalb von Sekunden rumkriegen würde, wenn er es wirklich versuchte. „Dir ist bewusst, dass ein relativ attraktives Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt ist?“ fragte sie dann um das Thema zu wechseln. „Relativ attraktiv? Wenn man es nicht in den letzten drei Wochen erhöht hat, bin ich immer noch beleidigt über dieses mickrige Sümmchen.“ „Das letzte Mal, dass ich es gesehen hab waren es 2 Millionen Credits.“ Poe grinste. “Wie gesagt…” Alex zog das Fell näher an sich heran und gähnte herzhaft. „Denk nur bitte dran, wenn wir auf Zivilisation treffen. Man weiß nie was die für Informationen haben. Und für jemanden auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten ist das sicher eine Menge Geld.” Poe nickte. „Werde ich.” 

Der Pilot sah dann zu der offensichtlich müden Frau herüber. „Wir sollten schlafen.“ „Gute Idee. Wir müssen bei Sonnenaufgang aufstehen, um alles geschafft zu kriegen.“ Poe wollte aufstehen und zurück an seinen Platz gehen, aber sie fasste ihn am Handgelenk und stoppte ihn. „Es ist hier immer noch wärmer“, verkündete sie und zeigte auf einen Platz auf ihrer Seite des Feuers. Er protestierte nicht und bewegte sich zu dem Platz nur etwa eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt war. „Du hättest es mir sagen können, wenn du kuscheln willst,“ scherzte er. Alex, die näher am Feuer lag, zog das Fell enger an sich, drehte sich von ihm weg und schloss die Augen. „Halt die Klappe. Ich würde eher mit einem Wampa kuscheln als mit dir.“ Poe legte sich dann an dem Platz in der Nähe hin und wickelte sich ebenfalls in sein Fell, das leider ein wenig streng roch, ein. „Gute Nacht Alex.“


	4. Auf der Suche nach Bauteilen

_Rückblick:  
Poe legte sich dann an dem Platz in der Nähe hin und wickelte sich ebenfalls in sein Fell, das leider ein wenig streng roch, ein. „Gute Nacht Alex.“_

Ein “Wach auf du Schlafmütze, es ist schon fast Sonnenaufgang” kombiniert mit dem Gefühl, dass ihn jemand sanft schüttelte, holte Poe Dameron aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Er öffnete ein Auge und sah Alex, bereits in ihre eigene Kleidung umgezogen, neben ihm knien. „Du bist verdammt früh wach“, verkündete er und setzte sich auf, während er sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. Die Nacht war seiner Meinung nach definitiv zu kurz gewesen. Und erst recht nicht besonders erholsam, da der Boden hart und kalt war. Gott, er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett in der Basis des Widerstands. Daraus würde er vermutlich erstmal einen Tag nicht aufstehen wenn er wieder dort war. „Der Boden ist nicht bequem genug um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken länger auf ihm zu schlafen als unbedingt notwendig. Und wir wollten bei Sonnenaufgang los. Es gibt eine Menge zu tun.“ Der dunkelhaarige Pilot gähnte noch einmal. „Was genau war noch mal der Plan für heute?”, fragte er nach. Alex setzte sich wieder hin und wickelte ein Stück Fell um die Stelle an ihrer Uniform, welche Poe abgeschnitten hatte um sie damit zu bandagieren. „Zu unseren Schiffen gehen, nach nützlichen Dingen suchen und sie herbringen. Da wir sicher nicht alles auf einmal tragen können, werden wir sicher zweimal gehen müssen“, entgegnete sie ruhig. Sie wusste scheinbar genau, was sie heute tun würde. Gut, wenn es wenigstens einer von beiden wusste. „Dann sollten wir wohl los…“, entgegnete er und griff sich den orangenen Flugoverall der neben dem Feuer lag. 

Die Schneeschuhe die Poe ihr gebaut hatte und die Schiene in die ihr Knöchel nun festgebunden und stabilisiert war, wirkten wie ein wahres Wunder auf Alex Fähigkeiten zu gehen. Sie humpelte zwar immer noch, aber die Bewegungen sahen flüssiger aus als am Vortag. Und ganz so schmerzhaft war es auch nicht mehr. Also erreichte das ungewöhnliche Duo relativ einfach die Absturzstelle von ihrem TIE-Jäger. Dort angekommen beäugte Alex ihr Schiff kritisch. Poe hatte Recht gehabt. Es sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Immerhin war das Schiff nur ausgebrannt und nicht auch noch in die Luft geflogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Kälte ihr Übriges dazu gegeben. Dennoch sah das meiste nicht mehr wirklich nutzbar aus. „Was genau versuchen wir überhaupt zu bauen?“, fragte Poe dann interessiert. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtete abwechselnd ihn und ihr Schiff. „Ich weiß es noch nicht so genau. Ich denke, wir brauchen etwas, dass vor Kälte schützt, in das wir beide reinpassen und das auch noch leicht und tragbar ist“, erklärte sie. „Wie ein Zelt?“ „Zum Beispiel. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das dick genug sein wird wenn es windig wird. Und wenn wir ein windfestes Zelt aus Teilen bauen würden, wäre es sicher zu sperrig und zu schwer.“ Die Widerstandskämpfer nickte. Er hatte die Witterungsbedingungen draußen nach Sonnenuntergang nur am ersten Abend einmal für ein paar Minuten geprüft. Und es da wehte definitiv ein eisiger Wind. 

„Und wenn wir etwas aus Schnee bauen? Du weißt schon, wie ein Iglu.“ Sie kratzte sich am Kinn und überlegte. „Für ein richtiges Iglu in welches wir beide reinpassen brauchen wir locker einen halben Tag. Aber die Idee mit der Schneewand finde ich gut. Ich glaube eine Kombilösung wäre machbar. Etwas tragbares, um das wir dann eine kleine Wand bauen, die nicht größer sein darf als das was wir in einer Stunde bauen können.“ Poe lächelte dann und freute sich innerlich über einen grandiosen Geistesblitz. „Wie wär‘s mit einem Schlitten?“ „Ein Schlitten?“, fragte sie verwirrt nach. “Ja. Wir könnten irgendeine leichte Struktur auf einen Schlitten bauen. Das könnte man vermutlich leichter transportieren, weil wir es ziehen könnten“ schlug er vor. Sie nickte zufrieden. Das war eine gute Idee. Bislang musste sie sagen, dass die Zusammenarbeit hervorragend klappte, denn beide hatten genug Ideen, die in Kombination noch besser waren. “Aber ich denke, dass mein Schiff uns wahrscheinlich ein paar mehr nutzbare Teile anbieten kann als deins”, fügte er dann hinzu und machte eine Geste mit dem Kopf zur Absturzstelle des anderen Schiffes. „Wir könnten zumindest den Rest dieser Solarzelle mitnehmen“, sagte sie dann und ging herüber zu einem halb abgebrochenen Stück Solarzelle, das im Schnee steckte. Sie trat einmal mit ihrem nicht geschienten Bein dagegen und das ohnehin schon fast abgebrochene Teil fiel ab. „Ein paar Sachen sollten wir mitnehmen. Ob wir sie am Ende nutzen sehen wir dann. Aber du weißt ja wie das ist: Haben ist besser als brauchen!“

Poe beobachtete sie dann weiter dabei, wie sie um das Schiff herumging und nach brauchbaren Teilen suchte und sie dann auf einen kleinen Stapel hinter sich warf. Er konnte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen nach welchem Muster sie dabei vorging und wozu die Teile sein sollten. Aber sie schien zu wissen was sie tat also fragte er nicht nach. „Kannst du mir kurz helfen?“, fragte sie dann. Poe sah sie an, wie sie neben dem Rest ihres Cockpits stand. Der obere Teil sah zwar ein wenig angebrannt aus, aber nicht so schlimm wie er erwartet hatte als er sie aus dem brennenden Cockpit geholt hatte. Der Pilot ging zu ihr rüber. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du da drin noch irgendwas findest“, meinte er. “Das glaubst du. Hilf mir bitte kurz hoch.“ Verwirrt darüber wie nett sie fragte, nickte er. Dann positionierte er sich hinter ihr, fasste sie vorsichtig an der Hüfte und hob sie hoch, so dass sie auf das Cockpit klettern konnte. Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte war sie schon hineingeklettert. Von außen konnte er nicht wirklich sehen was genau sie tat. Er hörte nur wie sie im Schiff nach etwas kramte während sie laut über den Zustand ihres Schiffs schimpfte. Poe konnte ihren Ärger nachvollziehen. Ihm ging es genauso als er seine X-Wing nach dem Absturz gesehen hatte. Irgendwie wuchs einem das eigene Schiff doch mit der Zeit ans Herz und es tat einem weh zu sehen, wenn es beschädigt wurde. Auch wenn es nur ein Gegenstand war, für einen Piloten war die eigene Maschine nun einmal sein ein und alles.

Die Minuten vergingen und er begann sich zu fragen was sie da drinnen tat. Irgendwann tauchte ihr Kopf wieder durch die Luke auf. „Kannst du mir was abnehmen?“, fragte sie. Poe fragte sich was sie wohl gefunden hatte, nickte aber. Nacheinander reichte sie ihm nun ein paar einzelne Teile. Zu seiner Verwirrung waren dabei auch ein relativ unzerstörter Beutel und zwei kleine, leicht zerbeulte Metallkisten. Der dunkelhaarige Widerstandskämpfer wollte sich gerade herunterbeugen um sich diese genauer anzusehen, als Alex aus der Luke kletterte und ihn bat ihr runter zu helfen. Fachmännisch half Poe ihr dann von dem Cockpit herunter und fing sie unten auf. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich etwas finden würde. Nun können wir zu deinem Schiff gehen”, verkündete sie zufrieden. Sie griff sich den Sack, die beiden Metallboxen und ein paar der Teile von ihrem Stapel. Poe nahm sich den Rest. Es war jetzt schon eine Menge zu tragen und er fragte sich wirklich was sie vorhatte. Aber ihr Enthusiasmus heute verblüffte ihn. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie in ihrem Element. Und er hatte eigentlich immer geglaubt die Erste Ordnung trainierte ihre Soldaten einzig und allein für die für sie vorgesehene Rolle und für nichts Weiteres. Es sah aus, als hätte er da falsch gelegen.

Als sie vor der X-Wing von Poe standen, stemmte Alex erneut ihre Arme in die Seite und beäugte das Schiff interessiert. „Noch nie eins davon aus der Nähe gesehen?“, fragte Poe der neben ihr stand schließlich mit einem Lächeln. „Nur im Kampf. Das gilt für dich vermutlich genauso für meinem TIE-Jäger.“ He lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich hab sogar schon mal einen geflogen.“ Sie drehte sich zur Seite. Das hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt. „Du…?“ “Aber es war ein Zweisitzer.“ Alex zog die Augenbraue nach oben und fragte sich ernsthaft wie er an einen TIE-Jäger der Spezialkräfte gekommen war. Poe bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit, verstand aber nicht wirklich warum. „Ach komm schon. Bei dem Getratsche bei euch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du die Geschichte über meine Flucht mit Finn in dem TIE-Jäger nicht kennst.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach sagte sie damit die Wahrheit. Es sah aus, als hätte die Erste Ordnung sich Mühe gegeben diesen für sie unschönen Moment zu vertuschen. „Nun ja. Dann haben wir jetzt wenigstens etwas gefunden von dem ich dir später erzählen kann.“ 

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Schiff zu und musterte es weiter. Es sah interessant und nach einer Menge Spaß beim Fliegen der Maschine aus. Sie erwischte sich dabei wirklich einmal eines davon, nur aus Spaß und um es auszuprobieren, fliegen zu wollen. Alex hatte nämlich nie etwas widerstehen können was Flügel und einen Motor hatte. Poe bemerkte ihr Interesse an seinem Schiff und er konnte es absolut nachvollziehen. „Ich glaube wir haben hier eine Menge Sachen die wir nutzen können. Wenn wir zum Beispiel die Cockpithaube abkriegen, könnten wir sie als Dach benutzen“, verkündete sie. Poe sah herüber und bemerkte, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte auf das Schiff zu klettern. „Funktioniert der Antrieb noch?“ Poe ging um das Schiff herum und sah sich alle der 5 Antriebseinheiten genauer an. „Zwei Einheiten sind komplett hin. Die anderen drei sind auch beschädigt, aber ich denke wir vielleicht eine ans Laufen kriegen könnten“, verkündete er dann nach Abschluss der Sichtung. “Dann könnten wir sie vielleicht irgendwie nutzen um unseren Schlitten fahrbar zu machen. Wäre zwar nicht besonders schnell, aber sicher besser als zu Fuß zu gehen und das Ding zu ziehen“, schlug sie vor.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es schwierig sein wird die ganzen Teile zu unserer Höhle zu kriegen?“ Sie setzte sich auf die Cockpithaube und sah sich um. „Ja. Wir werden wohl in der Höhle nur Vorarbeiten mit kleinen Teilen machen können. Zusammenbauen müssen wir das ganze hier“, stimmte sie zu. Poe lehnte sich an seinen Flieger. „Ohne Werkzeug…“, fügte er hinzu. Aber das schien sie nicht besonders zu demotivieren. „Das wird schon…“, verkündete Alex, kletterte herüber zu dem anderen Flügel und begann auch hier Teile, die sie mit der Hand entfernen konnte, in den Schnee zu werfen. Dies wertete Poe als Zeichen sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach nützlichen Teilen zu machen. 

Mehrere Stunden später war der Stapel an Teilen um einiges angewachsen, so dass beide entschieden die erste und zweite Ladung in die Höhle zu bringen. Da es für beide immer noch zu viel war, vereinbarten sie dann, dass Poe zum Schiff zurückging, um den Rest zu holen während sie mit der Aufgabe betraut wurde Holz für das Feuer und den Schlitten zu suchen und auch noch etwas fürs Abendessen aufzutreiben. 

Der Pilot des Widerstands hatte nun die letzten zwei Stunden der Wegstrecke zurück zur Höhle darüber nachgedacht, dass er ihr seinen Blaster hätte geben sollen um etwas Essbares zu finden. Sie würde vermutlich nie etwas finden, wenn sie keine Waffe dabei hatte. Alex hatte nicht gefragt und er hatte nicht daran gedacht. Es war ihm erst eingefallen, als er schon wieder an der Absturzstelle ankam und damit zu spät um es noch zu ändern. Es sah also aus als müsste das Abendessen heute ausfallen. Sein Magen gab ihm mit einem lauten grummeln zu verstehen, dass er das nicht gut fand. Die Sonne ging schon unter, also war es so gut wie unmöglich noch etwas zu finden es sei denn es warf sich ihm genau in den Weg.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wurde er vom Geruch gerade über dem Feuer bratenden Essens begrüßt. Er legte die restlichen Teile auf den Stapel zu den anderen und ging zu ihr herüber. Alex saß gerade vor einem relativ großen Ast und schnitzte ihn mit einem Messer in Form. Wo zum Henker hatte sie das Messer her? Er prüfte seinen Stiefel, wo sein eigenes Messer noch sicher an seinem Platz untergebracht war. „Und ich hab mir den ganzen Rückweg Sorgen gemacht nichts zu essen zu kriegen“, verkündete er und setzte sich zu ihr. „Unterschätzt du mich wieder Poe?“, fragte sie amüsiert. Er grinste. „Sieht so aus. Ich dachte nicht, dass du in deinem ausgebrannten Schiff ein Messer finden würdest und es hinkriegst etwas ohne einen Blaster zu erlegen.“ Das was gerade über dem Feuer brutzelte, war definitiv kleiner als das Tier was er am Vortag gejagt hatte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung was es war. Aber das hatte er bei seinen Trophäen auch nicht gewusst. Eigentlich wollte er es lieber auch gar nicht wissen. Hauptsache es sah aus als könnte man es essen.

„Du hättest mir deinen Blaster geben können….“, sagte Alex dann ohne von dem Ast aufzuschauen. „Ich weiß. Und versteh das jetzt nicht als Zeichen mangelnden Vertrauens. Seltsamerweise hätte ich nicht mal gezögert ihn dir zu geben, obwohl wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen. Aber ich hab einfach nicht dran gedacht“, erklärte er zur Entschuldigung. Alex schien das Ganze zum Glück auch relativ locker zu sehen und ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. „Nun denn. Aber wer sagt, dass ich keinen Blaster hab?“, erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen. „Weil meiner immer noch hier ist.“ Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung sah ihm in die Augen. „Und? Ich hatte bis heute Mittag auch kein Messer, oder?“, verkündete sie und holte einen kleinen, schwarz glänzenden Blaster hervor. 

Poe fragte sich für eine Sekunde, ob sie den Blaster gegen ihn einsetzen würde. Bislang hatte sie gute Gründe gehabt ihrem Agreement zuzustimmen, schließlich war er im Vorteil. Aber jetzt? Jetzt waren sie auf gleichem Niveau. Alex bemerkte sein Zögern. “Keine Sorge. Ich gehöre zu den Leuten die ihre Versprechen halten. Egal gegenüber wem ich sie mache.“

„Gibt es weitere interessante Dinge von denen ich vielleicht wissen sollte?“, fragte er dann um vom Thema abzulenken. Alex legte das Messer beiseite, nahm die beiden kleinen Metallboxen und den Sack hervor und stellte sie zwischen die beiden. „In meinem TIE-Jäger gibt es einen kleinen Hohlraum unter der Stelle wo der zweite Sitz hingehört. Es ist quasi ein in den Boden eingelassenes Fach und daher relativ sicher. Deswegen habe ich dort immer ein paar Sachen für den Notfall drin“, verkündete sie mit Verweis auf die Boxen. Poe schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war scheinbar immer für eine Überraschung gut. „Was für Sachen für den Notfall?“ „Ein kleines Erste Hilfe Set mit einer kleinen Ration an Essen. Das reicht aber maximal zwei Tage”, antwortete sie und zeigte auf die erste Kiste. „Und ein kleines Notfallset an Werkzeug. Aber bevor du dich zu früh freust. Es ist kein Schweißgerät dabei“, fuhr sie fort und wies auf die andere Kiste „Mein Gott du bist großartig.“ Sie zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Achseln. „Ich bevorzuge es halt vorbereitet zu sein.“ „Und der Sack?“ „Mein Ersatzblaster und ein paar Klamotten um im Notfall irgendwo inkognito erscheinen zu können. Die sind aber nicht für diese Temperatur ausgelegt Auch wenn ich glaube ich sogar einen Schal habe, den ich dir leihen könnte“, sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Poe lächelte zurück und nahm die Werkzeugkiste. Sie hatte richtig gelegen bei der Beschreibung des Inhalts. Sie enthielt ein wirklich kleines Set an Werkzeug, das sie sicher brauchen konnten, um ihren Schlitten zusammenzubauen und vielleicht die Schiffe weiter auszuschlachten. Dann nahm er sein Messer und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Astes um ihr zu helfen. 

„Erzähl mir über deinen Flug in dem TIE-Jäger“, forderte sie dann irgendwann. Poe biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass man echt geschafft hat das zu verheimlichen. Darf ich dir das überhaupt sagen?“ „Warum nicht?“, fragte sie nach. „Weil man sich scheinbar echt Mühe gegeben hat das zu vertuschen und zu vermeiden dass jemand – zum Beispiel du – davon erfährt. Vielleicht solltest du es gar nicht erfahren. Ich will dir keinen Ärger machen.“ Alex sah ihn kritisch an. „Als ob dich das aufhalten würde. Wenn du irgendwas erzählen könntest was die Erste Ordnung in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lässt, bist du doch sicher sofort erzählfreudig.“ Der Pilot lachte. „Das ist wohl wahr“, entgegnete er.

Poe überlegte wie viel er ihr erzählen konnte. Die Geschichte rund herum um die Karte zu Luke Skywalker sollte er besser auslassen, urteilte er relativ schnell. Auch wenn die Erste Ordnung wusste, dass sie die Karte nun komplett hatten, sollte er ihnen nicht mehr Informationen geben als nötig. Denn wer wusste, ob Alex nicht vielleicht doch einem ihrer Vorgesetzten davon erzählen würde. „Also angefangen hat das ganze damit, dass ich gefangengenommen und auf der Finalizer eingesperrt wurde. Ich werde nicht in die Details gehen warum und wie. Aber mit eingesperrt meine ich in meinem Fall an einen Scheiß Stuhl gefesselt, von euren Jungs geprügelt und von Kylo Ren verhört worden zu sein.“ Schon als die Worte ausgesprochen waren, war er unsicher ob er das hätte sagen sollen. Denn eigentlich ging es nicht darum. „Vermutlich hattest du es verdient“, entgegnete sie ohne aufzusehen. Die Reaktion überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, aber dennoch konnte er es nicht vermeiden wütend darüber zu sein. Vermutlich konnte sie noch nicht mal etwas dafür, denn das war das was man ihr sicher von Kind an beigebracht hatte. Um die Situation nicht zu eskalieren entschied er dann besser keine Diskussion über den Sinn und Unsinn und die Zweifelhaftigkeit von Foltermethoden anzufragen und schluckte das was er dazu sagen wollte herunter. „Egal…“, begann er einen Satz. 

Alex sah ihn an. „Was? Das ist alles was du dazu sagst? Keine gegenteilige Meinung? Kein Versuch mich zu belehren? Und ich dachte immer ihr wart alle so, wie nennt ihr es noch gleich, integer.” Der Widerstandskämpfer sah sie mit bösen Blick an. “Sind wir. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Sinn hat mit dir in die Diskussion einzusteigen“, entgegnete er. Aber sie ließ es scheinbar nicht darauf beruhen. „Wieso?“ Poe merkte wie seine Gelassenheit ihn verließ. „Wenn es zu solchen Dingen kommt, leben wir beide in verschiedenen Welten“, begann er, konnte sich dann aber doch nicht zurückhalten und redete sich in Rage. „Du hast vermutlich nie mit eigenen Augen sehen oder miterleben müssen wozu die Erste Ordnung in der Lage ist. Du warst ja bislang auch immer auf der richtigen Seite. Von dir wollte man nie etwas. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in dem Fall zwischen Richtig und Falsch unterscheiden kannst. Beziehungsweise das was du als Richtig und Falsch ansiehst, unterscheidet sich komplett von meinem. Das kann man dir vermutlich noch nicht mal vorwerfen, denn du kennst es halt nicht anders. Du hast das Universum nie mit deinen eigenen Augen gesehen und dir deine eigenen Gedanken gemacht, sondern immer nur das gesehen und erfahren was du sehen durftest. Vermutlich hast du auch noch nie drüber nachgedacht, dass da draußen mehr sein könnte als die Erste Ordnung. Du bist dabei seit du denken kannst. Wahrscheinlich weißt du ja sogar noch nicht mal von welchem Planeten du überhaupt kommst und wer deine Eltern sind.“


	5. Smalltalk

_Rückblick:_  
„[….] Vermutlich hast du auch noch nie drüber nachgedacht, dass da draußen mehr sein könnte als die Erste Ordnung. Du bist dabei seit du denken kannst. Wahrscheinlich weißt du ja sogar noch nicht mal von welchem Planeten du überhaupt kommst und wer deine Eltern sind.“

An ihrer Reaktion konnte er erkennen, dass er gerade mit dem letzten Satz ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, auch wenn sie nur Sekunden gebraucht hatte ihr Pokerface wieder aufzusetzen. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal“, entgegnete sie nur, drehte sich um und arbeitete weiter. Poe wollte ihr die Geschichte von ihm und Finn gerne weiter erzählen, aber schon ein kurzer Blick auf die Frau mit den rötlich-braunen Haaren reichte zu merken, dass er was auch immer an Freundlichkeit zwischen den beiden in den letzten Tagen existierte, mit seiner kleinen Rede beschädigt hatte. Er entschied daher besser erst einmal zu schweigen und sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Stattdessen widmete er sich wortlos wieder seiner Arbeit. 

Irgendwann wurde die Stille in der Höhle dadurch gebrochen, dass sich in der Höhle der Geruch von etwas verbranntem breit machte. „Findest du nicht auch, dass es hier etwas verbrannt…“, begann er einen Satz, der beide gleichzeitig zum Feuer schauen ließ. Ein kleiner Stock war scheinbar aus dem Feuer gefallen und auf einem der beiden in der Nähe liegenden Felle gelandet. Das Fell brannte entsprechend gerade langsam, stark qualmend und übel riechend ab.

Poe war schneller auf den Beinen als Alex, ging festen Schrittes zum Feuer und trat die Flammen fachmännisch mit dem Stiefel aus. Dann begutachtete er das halb verbrannte Fell kritisch. Wenn man die verbrannten Teile abschnitt, war es sicher noch als Fußwärmer oder Schal nutzbar. Es würde aber definitiv nicht mehr als Decke funktionieren wie in der Nacht zuvor. Der Pilot sah herüber zu Alex, die ihn und das Fell kritisch ansah. „Sieht so aus, als müssten wir heute Nacht dann wirklich kuscheln. Jetzt haben wir nur noch ein Fell als Decke. Welches im Übrigen meins ist“, verkündete er amüsiert und hielt das Fell hoch. Die Pilotin sah ihn mit einem Blick der hätte töten können an und schnaubte. „Vergiss es. Ich hab die Ersatzsachen aus meinem Beutel. Und selbst wenn ich sie nicht hätte, würde ich eher erfrieren als mit dir das Fell zu teilen“, entgegnete sie genervt. 

Poe setzte sich am Feuer hin und schmunzelte über ihren Tonfall. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde sie zu provozieren. Eigentlich waren die Soldaten der Ersten Ordnung nie relativ emotional und ihnen war alles egal. Er hatte also scheinbar ein Exemplar gefunden, bei dem es nicht so war. Es war eigentlich nicht witzig, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu amüsieren. „Also sind wir wieder zurück zur Feindseligkeit?“, fragte er belustigt. Alex drehte sich wieder von ihm weg und schnitzte weiter an ihrem Ast. „Das hast du doch so entschieden“, meinte sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Poe grinste und lehnte sich zurück. „Ach komm schon Alex. Du hast das Ganze mit provoziert. Lass es das mit uns nicht noch komplizierter machen als es schon ist”, forderte er dann in freundlichem Ton. Sein Gegenüber drehte sich immer noch nicht um, sondern arbeitete einfach weiter. “Wie sollte ich irgendwas komplizierter machen? Wie es aussieht bin ich deiner Ahnung nach ähnlich wie ein Droid und denke über nichts nach für was ich nicht `programmiert` bin“, erklärte sie in einem Tonfall, der es gleichgültig klingen lassen sollte. Der Widerstandskämpfer wusste aber, dass es nicht so war, denn der Ast unter ihr musste gerade doch etwas mehr leiden als vorher. 

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint“, verkündete er dann in der Hoffnung die Wogen irgendwie glätten zu können. „Wie dann?“, fragte sie genervt und sah ihn an. Poe lächelte ehrlich und kratzte sich am Kopf. “Ich hab mich irgendwie in Rage geredet. Und dann denke ich nicht über das was ich sage nach. Ja ich glaube, dass es Dinge über die Welt da draußen gibt, die du nicht weißt. Ich hätte es vielleicht nicht so drastisch ausdrücken sollen. Nein, du bist kein Droid. Im Gegenteil. Du hast schon bewiesen, dass du mehr kannst als das was ich erwartet hätte. Und das letzte war halt etwas, dass mir so in den Kopf geschossen ist. Mein Freund Finn, mit dem ich den TIE-Jäger geklaut hab, war früher bei den Sturmtruppen. Und er sagte mir einmal, dass er noch nicht mal weiß wer seine Familie ist. Ich hätte das nicht nutzen sollen.“ „Was auch immer“, entgegnete sie und wendete sich wieder von ihm ab. 

Der dunkelhaarige gab aber an dieser Stelle nicht auf. „Hör zu, es gibt Themen über die wir besser nicht sprechen sollten. Manche Punkte sollten wir einfach vermeiden, da unsere Meinungen zu unterschiedlich sind. Das würde nur böse enden wenn wir drüber reden. Das war auch das, was ich eigentlich tun wollte, bevor du nachgebohrt hast. Und es ist auch was ich hätte durchziehen sollen. Ich verspreche das Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen, okay?“ Alex steckte ihr Messer wieder in ihren Stiefel und begutachtete ihre abgeschlossene Arbeit, nämlich eine der Kufen für den Schlitten. Eigentlich tat sie das aber nur aus einem simplen und einfachen Grund. Sie wollte Zeit gewinnen. Und zwar genau die Zeit, die sie brauchte um über das gesagte nachzudenken. 

Es war nicht so als hätte er unrecht mit der Sache, dass die Erste Ordnung ihren Lebensinhalt bestimmte. Das war aber ihrer Meinung nach nicht, weil sie ihnen etwas verheimlichen oder sie steuern wollten. Sie filterten einfach – zurecht - die unwichtigen Sachen heraus. Und sie vertraute der Ersten Ordnung und den Informationen die man ihr gab. Für den Widerstand, der natürlich alles schlecht fand, was die Erste Ordnung tat, würde das sicherlich als Bevormundung qualifiziert und so getan als könne sie nicht selbst denken und nichts kritisch hinterfragen. Natürlich konnte sie das. Sie hatte nur nie irgendwelchen Grund dazu. Nur der Punkt mit ihren Eltern störte sie. Das war etwas tief in ihr drin was er damit getroffen hatte. Aus Sicht der Ersten Ordnung gab es sicher gute Gründe dafür ihr und allen anderen nicht zu sagen wo sie herkamen. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie diese nicht ganz verstand und sich schon manchmal fragte wie sie überhaupt in diese Welt gekommen und warum man sie an die Erste Ordnung abgegeben hatte. 

Aber er hatte in gewissem Maße Recht, denn in vielen Punkten waren sie und Poe komplett verschieden. Alex hatte nicht erwartet, dass es einfach werden würde mit ihm zusammen an der Flucht von diesem Planeten zu arbeiten. Bis heute hatte es, gegensätzlich zu ihrer Erwartung, herausragend funktioniert. Natürlich konnte sie ihn jetzt umbringen oder die Zusammenarbeit beenden. Aber das würde ihr vermutlich nichts bringen. Besser wäre es sicherlich die ganzen Worte, die sie ihm gerne an den Kopf werfen würde, herunterzuschlucken. Wenn sie von hier weg waren, musste sie sich damit schließlich nicht mehr befassen. Und so viel Beherrschung würde sie sicher hinkriegen. „Ich denke wenn wir weiter zusammenarbeiten wollen sollten wir es dabei belassen.“ 

„Willst du den Rest der Geschichte immer noch hören?”, fragte Poe später als sie beide am Feuer saßen und aßen. Sie nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Abendessen. „Du hast schon massiv gespoilert. Du hast den TIE-Jäger mit deinem Sturmtruppen-Freund geklaut.” Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch sichtlich enttäuscht. „Hab ich, nicht wahr? So hab ich ihn jedenfalls getroffen. Er brauchte einen Piloten und fand mich.” 

Sie konnte nicht wirklich verstehen wie jemand die Erste Ordnung so verraten konnte wie der ihr unbekannte Finn. Insbesondere nicht, wenn man darüber nachdachte was die Erste Ordnung alles für ihre Soldaten und dafür eine bessere Welt zu schaffen, tat. Ja das Training war hart und ermüdend, aber sie wurden nie schlecht behandelt. Alex wusste, dass der Widerstand Geschichten darüber erzählte, dass man die Soldaten unmenschlich bestrafen würde wenn sie nicht leisteten. Natürlich wurden sie bestraft. Aber unmenschliches sah sie nichts darin, denn schließlich hatte jeder die Möglichkeit es zu vermeiden bestraft zu werden. Und wenn es doch dazu kam gab es immer einen triftigen Grund dafür. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie jemand diesem relativ sicheren und strukturieren Leben entfliehen wollte. Auch wenn es als Soldat stets das Risiko gab ehrenhaft im Kampf getötet zu werden, war das doch um einiges leichter als etwa auf diesem fürchterlichen Planeten leben zu müssen. 

„Ich war doch überrascht darüber wie gut die Dinger zu fliegen sind“, meinte er dann. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Poe lächelte unschuldig. “Ich hatte weniger erwartet. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich das Ding schon gerne geflogen bin. Es ist doch ziemlich agil und schnell. Leider konnte ich nicht rechtzeitig rausfinden was all die Instrumente im Cockpit so machen.“ “Warum nicht?” Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Abgestürzt…“ Daraufhin begann sie zu lachen. “Du bist abgestürzt? So viel zum Thema bester Pilot des Widerstands…“, verkündete sie belustigt. “Ich würde dich mal gerne eine X-Wing fliegen sehen, wenn du das Ding nie geflogen hast, beschossen wirst und dein Schütze selbst in seinem Leben nie in einer gesessen hat“, entgegnete er mit leicht angekratztem Stolz. 

„Warum bist du eigentlich in einem Einsitzer unterwegs gewesen?“, fragte er dann um das Thema zu wechseln, „oder ist das vertraulich?“ „Warum fragst du?“ „Weil deine Uniform sagt, dass du eine Soldatin der Spezialkräfte bist. Aber die TIE-Jäger der Spezialkräfte haben zwei Sitze. Deiner hatte nur einen“, erklärte er. „Gut beobachtet. Mein TIE-Jäger war auch mal ein Zweisitzer. Aber der zweite Sitz wurde ausgebaut, weil ich keinen Schützen hab.“ „Tot?“ „Nein. Ich hab einfach keinen.“ “Das ist erlaubt?” “Wenn deine Testresultate zeigen, dass die Ergebnisse ohne Schützen so gut sind wie mit, ja. Außerdem hatte ich das kleine Problem dass meinen Schützen oft schlecht wurde. Also war man so freundlich die Waffensystemkontrollen umzubauen und mich selbst schießen zu lassen.“ Poe lachte. „Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen einen Einsitzer zu nehmen?“ „Der Grund dafür ist vertraulich.“ Er nickte. „Damit hast du nicht gerechnet oder?” Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Nicht wirklich.” “

Dann sah er sie mit einem Grinsen an. “Du bist sicher, dass du nicht kuscheln willst?” Alex sah ihn böse an. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du das vergessen kannst“, entgegnete sie genervt. “Ich weiß. Aber jetzt frierst du. Ich kann das von hier sehen“, erklärte er. “Mir geht es bestens.” Poe musterte sie und wusste schon anhand ihrer zitternden Finger, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. „Das stimmt nicht. So wie ich das von hier beurteilen kann, hast du drei Optionen: Erfrieren ist, obwohl du etwas anderes behauptest, keine die du weiterverfolgen wirst. Die zweite ist zu bleiben wo du jetzt bist. Was vermutlich noch etwa eine Stunde funktionieren wird, bevor du deine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenkst. Oder du kannst uns beiden das rumgeeier und dir die Qual mich nachher zu fragen sparen und dich direkt hersetzen. Ich beiße nicht.“ Sie seufzte. Die Ersatzkleidung in ihrem Beutel war definitiv nicht für diese Temperaturen ausgelegt, denn sie bestand hauptsächlich aus kurzer Kleidung. Diese drüber oder drunter zu ziehen hätte vermutlich nicht besonders viel Effekt. 

Zögerlich nickte Alex dann. „Nun gut. Aber ich warne dich. Versuch ja keine komischen Aktionen.“ Der Widerstandspilot schüttelte den Kopf. Er müsste keine Augen im Kopf haben um nicht zu bemerken, dass sie durchaus attraktiv war und er fand sie auch irgendwie süß, aber schon die Tatsache, dass sie Soldatin der Ersten Ordnung war, machte es zu einem No-Go. „Im Gegensatz zu dem was man bei euch über mich sagt, bin ich wählerisch. Und meistens auch ehrenhaft…“, sagte er amüsiert und zeigte ihr mit einer Geste wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte, so dass er das übrige Fell um sie beide legen konnte. Die Pilotin folgte seinen Anweisungen und setzte sich vor ihn. Unzufrieden mit der Distanz in der sie sich hingesetzt hatte, fühlte sie wie er sie vorsichtig an der Hüfte fasste und nach hinten, näher an sich heran und zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine zog. Sie wollte protestieren und ihn an seine Aussage erinnern, merkte aber dann, dass er das nur tat, weil das Fell sonst nicht lang genug wäre. Er ließ ihre Hüfte los und legte ihr vorsichtig das Fell um die Schultern und über die Beine. 

“Besser?”, fragte er dann. Die Nähe zum Feind und zu ihm im Besonderen war ihr unangenehm, auch wenn es sie definitiv aufwärmte. Also bevorzugte Alex es zu schweigen. Ihn auf der anderen Seite schien das ganze überhaupt nicht zu stören. „Ich entschuldige mich schon mal für den Geruch.“ Sie drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Poe lächelte süß. „Du sagtest du würdest es bevorzugen mit einem Wampa zu kuscheln. Es ist im Bereich des Möglichen, dass ich aktuell wie einer rieche“, verkündete er ernst. Alex begann zu lachen bei der Vorstellung eines Wampa in einem orangenen Flugoverall. Der Widerstandspilot sah sie an. Das Lachen passte besser zu ihr als der ernste Blick den sie sonst in die Welt hinaus trug. 

„Keine Angst. So schlimm ist es noch nicht. Und selbst wenn, rieche ich vermutlich nicht besser. Wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich die längste Dusche nehmen die jemals im Universum registriert wurde.“ Er nickte „Ich glaube auch, dass ich mindestens zwei Stunden und der Badewanne weichen muss um den Geruch loszuwerden“, stimmte er ihr zu. „Habt ihr beim Widerstand überhaupt eine Badewanne?“ Er grinste. „Vielleicht…“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß nicht was du glaubst wie unsere Infrastruktur aussieht, aber wir campen nicht in irgendwelchen Höhlen ohne Sanitäranlagen und Strom“, sagte Poe und musste dabei unweigerlich an die Basis denken, die er aktuell sein zu Hause nannte. Er vermisste das Gewusel, sein Bett, das Essen, BB-8 und seine Kameraden. „Ich würde dir ja eine Tour der Basis anbieten. Aber wir wissen beide, dass ich dich danach umbringen müsste“, fuhr er fort. 

„Du auf der anderen Seite weißt ja schon wie die unsere aussieht.“ Alex bereute schon das gesagt zu haben, als die Worte ihren Mund verließen. Sie und Poe hatten doch vereinbart, dass sie das Thema ignorieren würden und nun hatte sie es schon wieder auf den Tisch gebracht. Aber Poe reagierte zu ihrer Erleichterung gelassen. „Nicht wirklich. Wenn man die ganze Zeit an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist, sieht man nicht gerade viel. Aber nächstes Mal werde ich Kylo Ren bitten mir eine kleine Tour zu geben“, erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern. „Ich hätte das nicht ansprechen sollen“, entschuldigte sie sich leise. „Kein Problem. Wir müssen uns vermutlich beide noch dran gewöhnen aufpassen zu müssen was wir sagen.“

Einige Minuten der Stille später entschied Poe, dass er irgendetwas ansprechen musste oder die Situation der beiden, gemeinsam in ein Fell gewickelt im flackernden Licht des Feuers würde seltsam. Insbesondere da er keine Ahnung hatte wo er seine Hände hintun sollte. Bislang hatte er sie auf seinem Knie positioniert, aber das fand er irgendwie unbequem. „Erzähl mir etwas über dich, Alex“, forderte er dann. „Du willst wirklich diesen Smalltalk ausprobieren?“ “Warum nicht?” “Weil du dann vermutlich ein besseres Thema brauchst als mich. Ich glaube nicht dass es viel zu sagen gibt“, meinte sie. Er lächelte sie an. „Komm schon. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben was du mir erzählen kannst.“ „Du kennst meinen wirklichen Namen, den du aber konsequent nicht nutzt, den Fakt dass ich eine Soldatin der Spezialkräfte bin und keine Ahnung habe woher ich komme und wer meine Eltern waren. Gibt es irgendetwas anderes was du wissen musst?“, fragte sie. „Wo lebst du?“ Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn böse an. „Netter Versuch. Der Name und Ort meiner Basis ist genauso geheim wir deiner.“ „War einen Versuch wert“, erklärte er dann lachend. „Hatten wir nicht gesagt, dass wir nicht nach geheimen Dingen fragen?“ „Hatten wir. Ich konnte aber nicht widerstehen. Passiert mir aber nicht noch mal.“ 

„Wann hast du Geburtstag?”, wollte er dann wissen um überhaupt über irgendetwas zu reden. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. “Keine Ahnung.” “Du weißt nicht, wann du Geburtstag hast?”, fragte er verdutzt nach. “Nicht das genaue Datum. Die offizielle Zählung beginnt mit dem Tag an dem ich bei der Ersten Ordnung registriert wurde. Aber dir ist bewusst, dass es schon etwas unhöflich ist eine Frau nach ihrem Alter zu fragen?“, wollte sie belustigt wissen. „Ist es das? Ich dachte immer, dass Frauen es mögen wenn man sie jünger schätzt als sie wirklich sind“, entgegnete er. „Tust du das immer?“ „Was?“ „Frauen dahingehend anzulügen, dass du sie jünger schätzt als sie wirklich sind nur um ihr ein Kompliment zu machen?“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Manchmal…. Kommt drauf an ob es notwendig ist, dass sie eine positive Meinung von mir hat. Im Übrigen würde ich dich auf 25 schätzen“, meinte er. Da kam also wieder der Charmeur aus ihm raus. Sie war sich sicher, dass er genau wusste was er tat wenn er mit Frauen sprach. „Sehr charmant. Du willst, dass ich eine positive Meinung über dich habe?“, fragte sie prompt. Bei ihr funktionierte das ganze nämlich nicht. Da müsste er schon mit etwas besserem kommen. “Nein. In deinem Fall will ich diese Konversation nur überleben“, meinte er grinsend. „Und wenn es mich nicht juckt wie alt ich bin?“ „Dann würde ich dich immer noch auf unter 30 schätzen.“ „27“, gab sie dann zu. „Siehst du. Soweit war ich gar nicht weg.” “

“Und seit wann fliegst du?”, fragte er um wieder das Thema zu wechseln, denn seinem Eindruck nach war sie entspannter seit er sie mit Smalltalk von der seltsamen Situation ablenkte und sie saß nicht mehr vor ihm als hätte sie einen Stock im Rücken. „Seit ich neun bin, warum?“, fragte sie nach. „Reine Neugierde. Ich hab dich da oben gesehen. Das war unglaublich.“ “Soll ich das als Kompliment auffassen?” “Das kannst du.” “Weißt du, eigentlich sollte ich ja Mechaniker werden.” Der Widerstandspilot sah Alex verwirrt an. “Du machst Witze?!” Sie lächelte und lehnte sich unbewusst leicht gegen ihn, was Poe dazu ermutigte seine Hände von seinen Knien hochzunehmen und auf ihre Seite zu legen. „Nein. Ich wurde reevaluiert als ich neun war und nachdem ich drei Mal in den Flugsimulator geschlichen bin”, gab sie zu. Er lachte. „Meine Ausbilder fanden das nicht wirklich lustig. Ich nach den zahlreichen Stunden der Rekonditionierung in die man mich dann steckte zeitweise auch nicht mehr. Aber am Ende hab ich bekommen was ich wollte: Die Möglichkeit den Pilotentest zu machen. Ich will gar nicht wissen was passiert wäre, wenn ich durchgefallen wäre. Meine Ausbilder waren zwar nicht begeistert, aber die Resultate haben für sich gesprochen und sie überzeugt. Und die Erste Ordnung widerspricht ungern ihren eigenen Daten.“ 

Für den Widerstand wäre es sicher etwas Gutes gewesen, wenn sie nur Mechaniker geworden wäre. Aber der Teil von Poe der Herausforderungen mochte fand es wäre eine Verschwendung gewesen. „Warum hast du es getan?“, fragte er neugierig. Es war seiner Meinung nach definitiv ungewöhnlich, dass jemand in der Ersten Ordnung hinterfragte wozu er eigentlich da war. „Was? Der Flugsimulator?“ Er gab ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen dass es genau das war. Alex lächelte verschmitzt. „Weil ich vermutlich nie etwas widerstehen konnte was fliegt. Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich eins davon fliegen wollte und nicht nur tausende Male den Antrieb reparieren“, sagte sie dann. Das war etwas, was er absolut nachvollziehen konnte. Er hätte sich auch nicht vorstellen können als Mechaniker sein Leben zu fristen. „Weißt du, in manchen Dingen sind wir beide uns glaube ich gar nicht so unähnlich“ verkündete er und zog das Fell enger um beide herum.


	6. Auf der Suche nach Alex

Rojiblanca proudly presents:

Heaven’s falling

Episode VI: Auf der Suche nach Alex

Rückblick:  
„Weißt du, in manchen Dingen sind wir beide uns glaube ich gar nicht so unähnlich“ verkündete er und zog das Fell enger um beide herum. 

Sie stand zwar auf der anderen Seite, aber sie hatte scheinbar genauso das Piloten-Gen wie er es hatte. Ihre Geschichte ließ Poe selbst in Erinnerungen abdriften. Er erinnerte sich daran wie seine Mutter ihm das Fliegen beigebracht hatte. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er auf ihrem Schoß gesessen und war die Maschine, die seine Mutter als Abschiedsgeschenk von der Rebellion bekommen hatte, gemeinsam mit ihr geflogen. Es war kein Vergleich zu der X-Wing die er heute flog, aber es war etwas Besonderes gewesen. Wie ein zweites zu Hause. Poe hatte schon als kleiner Junge das Gefühl der Freiheit, die das Fliegen ihn fühlen ließ, geliebt und zu den Sternen hoch geschaut. Und schon damals hatte er gewusst, dass es für ihn in der Weite des Universums nichts anderes gab als Pilot eines Schiffes zu werden. Und nachdem seine Mutter plötzlich starb als er acht war, wurde das kleine Flugzeug für ihn zu einem Ort der Erinnerung an sie. Er wusste, es würde sie stolz machen, wenn er eines Tages, wie sie, ein Pilot werden würde um den Traum seiner Eltern von einer Republik zu verteidigen.

Alex Stimme war es dann, die ihn aus den Gedanken riss. „Ich glaube die meisten Piloten sind sich irgendwie ähnlich“, verkündete sie nachdenklich. „Und ich dachte immer bei der Ersten Ordnung ginge es in den ersten Einstufungstests nicht darum was jemand mag, sondern worin er gut ist. Siehe bei dir und der Tatsache, dass du Mechaniker werden solltest.“ Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass bei der Ersten Ordnung alles so gut war wie sie es darstellte. Aber sie sah das ganze wohl komplett mit der rosaroten Brille, die man ihr sicher schon als Kind aufgesetzt hatte und von der sie nicht mal wusste, dass sie sie trug. Alex rollte erwartungsgemäß mit den Augen. „Auch der Ersten Ordnung ist bewusst, dass deine Ergebnisse dadurch beeinflusst werden ob du Lust darauf hast und gerne tust was du zu tun hast. Entgegen deiner Ideen werden wir nicht mit einem Blaster im Rücken dazu gezwungen in den TIE-Jäger zu steigen. Wir steigen in das Flugzeug, weil wir damit das richtige tun.“ Poe öffnete den Mund um darauf etwas zu entgegnen, schluckte das dann aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er damit wieder das alte Thema aufmachen würde, wieder herunter und ließ sie fortfahren. „Vielleicht wären einige gerne etwas anderes geworden, aber es ist nicht so als wäre bei uns niemand dabei der Pilot ist weil er gern fliegt.“ Er nickte und entschied sich den Frieden zu bewahren. „Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Egal auf welcher Seite man steht, im Endeffekt sind wir Piloten doch alle eine Familie von positiv Bescheuerten“, verkündete er dann grinsend.

Alex sah ihn ebenfalls belustigt an. „Ich denke das ist alles was es vorerst über mich zu sagen gibt. Nun bist du an der Reihe.“ Der Widerstandskämpfer überlegte kurz und pustete dann vorsichtig eine rot-braune Haarsträhne von ihr, die ihn an der Nase juckte aus dem Weg. Alex zuckte bei dem überraschenden Luftzug im Nacken leicht zusammen. „Gibt es denn überhaupt etwas über mich was ihr nicht wisst? Ihr tratscht ja sogar über mich. Dazu müsst ihr ja schon ausreichend Informationen und einen relativ guten Eindruck von mir haben“, stellte er grinsend fest. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung sah ihn ernst an. „Du weißt genau, dass man zum tratschen nicht viel wissen muss. Das was man nicht weiß erfindet man dann einfach. In deinem Fall reicht es vermutlich aus zu wissen, dass du der beste Pilot des Widerstands bist und als sehr charmant und loyal giltst. In unserer Datenbank steht sicher auch woher du kommst, wie alt du bist und andere Infos. Aber ich habe deinen Steckbrief jetzt nicht so ausführlich gelesen. Ich habe normalerweise besseres zu tun als die Datenbanken nach speziellen Personen des Widerstands zu durchsuchen“, entgegnete sie. „Das andere konntest du dir aber schon merken?“, hakte er nach. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du weißt genau, dass man sich Dinge die man sich eigentlich nicht merken will häufig besser merkt als die, die wichtig sind“, gab sie zu. Poe nickte. Das Phänomen war vermutlich auch jedem bestens bekannt. „33, Yavin 4“, meinte er dann. Alex sah ihn fragend an. „Ich bin 33. Und Yavin 4 ist wo ich herkomme. Oder zumindest ist das der Planet auf dem ich gelebt habe bis ich zur neuen Republik gegangen bin“, sagte er um die Fragen die er ihr vorher gestellt hatte nun auch selbst zu beantworten. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Poe kicherte amüsiert. „Du hast meinen Steckbrief außer der Summe die als Kopfgeld ausgelobt wird wirklich nicht gelesen, oder?“, fragte er. Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ich war Pilot bei der neuen Republik bevor ich zum Widerstand gegangen bin.“

Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber das weckte doch ihr Interesse. Die neue Republik war doch eigentlich genau das wovon die Rebellion damals immer geträumt hatte. Hatten sie damit nicht ihr Ziel erreicht und das Universum in das unstrukturierte, anarchische Chaos gestürzt das es heute war? Wieso sollte man dann auch noch zum Widerstand gehen? Würde man damit nicht die Republik sogar irgendwie verraten? Manchmal war ihre Neugierde stärker als sie es eigentlich wollte. Bislang hatte sie solche Dinge meist immer ignoriert, denn bei der Ersten Ordnung fragte man in der Regel nicht nach wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Und erst recht nicht zur Befriedigung der eigenen Neugierde. Aber hier war niemand der es ihr vorwerfen würde, wenn sie vom Standardprozedere abweichen würde. Also entschied sie sich nachzufragen. 

„Ich weiß wir haben gesagt, dass wir nicht drüber reden wollen. Aber ich wüsste gern warum“, erklärte sie leise und zögerlich. Zu ihrer eigenen Erleichterung beantwortete er ihre Frage ohne Zögern. „Weil es meiner Meinung nach das richtige war. Meine Eltern waren beide bei der Rebellion. Also wurde ich schon von klein an mit dem starken Glauben daran erzogen, dass eine Republik das ist was das Universum braucht. Aber man hat euch zu sehr laufen lassen. Vermutlich weil einige Leute da draußen immer noch keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen wollen. Wenn man von einem Imperium regiert wird, ist alles erst mal einfacher, denn man muss über nichts nachdenken und die Konsequenzen eigener Entscheidungen nie tragen weil man keine Entscheidungen trifft. Und man kann das Imperium immer verantwortlich machen wenn es nicht läuft. Aber ich glaube jede Spezies im Universum verdient das Recht eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Bloß weil einige mit ihren Entscheidungen nicht leben können, ist das kein Grund alle darunter leiden zu lassen.“ 

Ihre Stille darauf zeigte ihm, dass sie überlegte ob und was sie dazu sagen sollte. Insbesondere wo sie nachgefragt hatte. Poe lächelte und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Du musst nichts dazu sagen. Lassen wir das einfach so stehen. Ich weiß du siehst das anders. Aber machen wir es uns nicht zu kompliziert, okay?“ Sie nickte. „Deine Eltern müssen stolz sein, dich jetzt zu sehen“, sagte Alex dann. Poe lächelte unsicher. „Meine Mutter starb als ich acht war. Mein Vater starb vor kurzem.“ Alex öffnete den Mund um etwas dazu zu sagen, denn das war doch ein übergroßer Fettnapf gewesen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube sie wären es. Nun ja, außer vielleicht wenn sie über diese Situation und mit wem ich hier das Fell teile wüssten“, scherzte er dann. 

„Ein weiterer Grund warum niemand rausfinden sollte, dass wir uns je getroffen haben“, antwortete Alex ebenfalls belustigt. „Wohl wahr. Aber testet man euch nicht?“, wollte er wissen. „Welche Tests?“ „Wie nennt man das noch gleich bei euch? Konformität?“ Alex nickte. „Doch, diese Tests gibt es. Aber die Tatsache, dass wir beide hier sitzen ändert nichts daran. Also lass das meine Sorge sein“, verkündete sie und schaffte es dabei sogar ihre eigenen Zweifel gekonnt zu verdecken. Alex hatte nämlich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was die Erste Ordnung dazu sagen würde, dass sie ihn nicht direkt umgebracht hatte. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was ihre Vorgesetzten sagen würden wenn sie wüssten, dass sie freiwillig Zeit mit Poe verbracht hatte. Aber es würde schon irgendwie funktionieren.

Sie entschied sich dennoch lieber das Thema zu wechseln. „Wir sollten uns langsam einfallen lassen wie wir das mit dem Schlaf regeln wollen.“ Poe sah sie an. „Was sollte es da zu regeln geben? Wir passen beide unter die Decke und ich beiße immer noch nicht. Gestern waren es zwei Decken und eine Armlänge Entfernung. Heute ist es halt eine Decke und weniger Entfernung. Morgen versuche ich uns eine neue Decke zu beschaffen. Besser vielleicht auch zwei.“ „Also gehe ich morgen allein zu unseren Schiffen?“ Er lächelte. „Du bist ein großes Mädchen und ich stünde dir vermutlich eh nur im Weg rum. Also würde ich sagen, dass ich irgendwann nachkomme um dir beim Tragen heimwärts zu helfen.“ „Okay.“ Er nickte und wies sie dann mit einer Geste an zu ihrem bekannten Schlafplatz zu gehen. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung nahm das Fell von ihrer Schulter und tat wie geheißen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte zum Feuer. Poe folgte ihr dann und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Dann legte er das Fell vorsichtig über beide und drehte sich zu ihr, so dass er nun direkt hinter ihr lag. „Was tust du?“, fragte sie als er seinen oben liegenden Arm um sie legte. Poe hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „Ich nutze den zur Verfügung stehenden Platz der Decke optimal aus, was sonst? Die einzige Position die den Platz noch besser nutzen würde, wäre eine die wir beide nicht nutzen wollen.“ „Ich meine den Arm…“ „Wo soll ich den Arm denn sonst hin tun? Ich glaube es würde dich noch mehr stören wenn mein Arm direkt neben deinem Hintern liegen würde.“ Das Argument ließ sie gelten. „Gute Nacht Poe.“

Als Poe am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fragte er sich zunächst ob er verschlafen hatte, denn draußen war es bereits hell. Sein zweiter Gedanke richtete sich darum, dass die Frau die am Abend neben ihm gelegen hatte nicht mehr dort war. Ein kurzer Blick in die Ecke, wo sie am Vortag ihre Schneeschuhe abgestellt hatte verriet ihm, dass Alex weg war. Poe griff nach seinem Blaster und fand diesen an seinem vorgesehenen Ort. Der Widerstandskämpfer setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Weit und breit keine Spur von Alex. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach gegangen war ohne ihn zu wecken. Die Zeichen waren aber eindeutig. 

Langsam stand Poe auf und ging zum Eingang der Höhle herüber. Im Vergleich zu den Vortagen schien heute keine Sonne über dem endlosen, schneebedeckten Planeten sondern es schneite. Sogar so stark, dass er nicht besonders weit sehen konnte. Poe versuchte als erste Maßnahme nach ihr zu rufen, doch außer dem Echo seiner eigenen Stimme antwortete niemand. Er ging nach drinnen und suchte sein Fernglas. Aber auch damit konnte er Alex nicht erspähen. Sie musste also schon vor einiger Zeit losgegangen sein. Aber bei dem dichten Schneefall würde sie doch nie wieder zurück zur Höhle finden. Er fluchte. Diese Frau trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn und verursachte Ärger und Arbeit für drei. Wie konnte er bloß glauben, dass es auch nur irgendwie einfach werden würde? Die Erste Ordnung machte nur Ärger. Grummelnd ging der Widerstandskämpfer wieder nach drinnen. Eigentlich sollte er sich nun hinsetzen und einfach warten bis es aufhörte zu schneien und er seine Tagesaufgaben abarbeiten konnte und sich nicht drum kümmern ob sie nun zurückkam oder nicht. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er das einfach nicht konnte. Poe fluchte, nahm sich seine Decke mit und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr.

Alex wanderte derweil durch den Schnee und suchte nach Feuerholz. Sie hatte schon relativ schnell nach dem Aufwachen gemerkt, dass es heute keinen Sinn hatte zu den abgestürzten Maschinen zu gehen. In dem dichten Schneetreiben da draußen würde sie eh nichts getan bekommen. Ganz davon ab, dass es sicher schwierig würde den Weg zu finden. Da Poe noch schlief, hatte sie sich entschlossen schon einmal alleine loszuziehen. Das tat sie allerdings zu einem großen Teil auch aus Eigennutz, denn sie brauchte Zeit für sich. Zeit um nachzudenken, Zeit weg von dem anderen Piloten der einfach viel zu nett daher kam um in ihm einen Feind zu sehen. Als sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er immer noch genauso dagelegen wie abends als sie eingeschlafen waren. Einzig sein Griff um sie war um einiges fester und sein Kopf war leicht gegen den ihren gedreht. Zu ihrer eigenen Unzufriedenheit hatte sie festgestellt, trotz des harten Bodens hervorragend geschlafen zu haben. Es war angenehm neben dem Fell noch eine weitere Wärmequelle zu haben. Und obwohl er behauptet hatte wie ein Wampa zu riechen, tat er das absolut nicht. Körperliche Nähe, abseits davon mit jemandem für ein paar Stunden das Bett zu teilen, war absolut nicht ihre Welt. Sie sah den Sinn darin nicht und hielt es für sentimentalen Unsinn der nur von der eigenen Aufgabe abhielt. Deswegen verabscheute sie es umso mehr, dass sie in seiner Nähe doch um einiges wohler gefühlt hatte als es richtig war.

Ihr Kleiderbeutel, den sie als Sammelbeutel für die Äste zweckentfremdet hatte, war inzwischen bereits voll und signalisierte ihr, dass sie zurück zur Höhle gehen musste. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wollte. Sie hoffte, dass die Schlafmütze des Widerstands immer noch nicht aufgewacht war, so dass sie im Anschluss direkt weiter auf die Jagd ziehen konnte. Es war ziemlich kalt und windig und sie hätte gerne ein wärmendes Fell gehabt, aber es war sicher besser als in der Höhle zu sitzen und sich mit Poe Dameron zu befassen. 

Poe war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war sie suchen zu gehen. Er war jetzt sicher eine Stunde unterwegs und hätte sie schon allein von der Tatsache her, dass sie zwar gehen konnte aber immer noch nicht in normaler Schnelligkeit unterwegs war, eigentlich einholen müssen. So viel Vorsprung hätte sie nie haben können. Der Pilot sah sich um und wunderte sich über einen relativ ungewöhnlich aussehenden Baum an seiner rechten Seite. Den hatte er heute definitiv schon gesehen, was bedeutete dass er scheinbar irgendwo falsch abgebogen war und nun im Kreis ging. Er drehte sich um und nahm das Fernglas zur Hand. Weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Der Widerstandspilot fluchte als ihn dann die Erkenntnis traf, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. 

Als sie dann wieder in der Höhle ankam fand sie diese leer vor. Sie legte das Feuerholz in der üblichen Ecke ab und setzte sich kurz ans Feuer um ihre Hände zu wärmen. Aus der Tatsache, dass Poe nicht dort war machte sie sich nicht viel. Vermutlich war er irgendwo in der näheren Umgebung der Höhle unterwegs um sich zu erleichtern. Sie hatte ihn draußen zwar nicht gesehen, aber das musste ihrer Meinung nach nichts heißen. Eine gute halbe Stunde später war Poe immer noch nicht wieder da und Alex begann das seltsam zu finden. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich über die unverhoffte Ruhe vor ihm freuen. Aber etwas nagte an ihr. Sie blickte hinab auf ihre von Poe geschiente Hand und ihren geschienten Fuß und fluchte genervt. 

Poe war sich sicher, dass das Schneetreiben draußen noch dichter geworden war oder er einfach anfing schneeblind zu werden. Poe versuchte alles um die ihm bekannten Felsen von deinen eine seine Höhle beheimatete im dichten Schneefall zu erspähen. Bislang jedoch ohne Erfolg. Überall nur ein Meer von dicken Schneeflocken. Er hatte sich schon das Fell umgelegt, da der Wind und der Schnee ihn schnell hatten frieren lassen, aber er wusste dass er hier nicht lange durchhalten würde wenn er nicht schnell wieder einen Unterschlupf finden könnte. Mit seinem Fernglas konnte er irgendwann die Umrisse eines Hügels erkennen und hoffte von dort vielleicht etwas besser sehen zu können. Aber als er auf diesem stand, stellte sich seine Hoffnung als unberechtigt heraus. Er seufzte. Wäre er der Frau bloß nicht hinterher gegangen und hätte einmal eine scheißegal Manier durchziehen können. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht beenden, denn in dem Moment sprang ihn ein etwa 1,50 m großes, haariges weißes Tier an und riss ihn zu Boden.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung schaffte es der Pilot den Fall abzufedern und sich umzudrehen und konnte so den scharfen Zähnen die nach ihm schnappten gerade so ausweichen. Irgendwie schaffte er es das ihm unbekannte Tier von sich runter zu werfen und sprang zurück auf seine Beine. Dabei verhakten sich allerdings seine Schneeschuhe, so dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft wieder auf dem Rücken landete. Noch ehe er nach seinem Blaster greifen konnte, setzte das Tier erneut zum Angriff an. Mitten im Sprung zuckte das Tier dann allerdings zusammen und fiel leblos auf ihn. Poe stöhnte unter dem Gewicht des pelzigen Etwas das auf ihm lag und es ihm unmöglich machte sich zu bewegen. Er drehte den Kopf, um den Grund für den plötzlichen Tod des Tiers auszumachen.

Alex stand ein paar Meter entfernt und befestigte ihren Blaster zufrieden wieder an ihrem Hosenbein. „Sieht aus als stünde es jetzt zwei zu eins“, verkündete sie grinsend.


	7. Schneeballschlacht

Heaven’s falling

Episode VII: Schneeballschlacht

_Rückblick:  
Alex stand ein paar Meter entfernt und befestigte ihren Blaster zufrieden wieder an ihrem Hosenbein. „Sieht aus als stünde es jetzt zwei zu eins“, verkündete sie grinsend. _

Poe legte den Kopf zurück in den Schnee und atmete einmal tief durch. Er war vermutlich noch nie in seinem Leben froh gewesen, jemanden der Ersten Ordnung zu sehen. Aber heute war er es definitiv. Alex ging zu ihm herüber und half Poe dabei den Kadaver des Tieres von sich runter zu schieben. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Poe ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand ohne zu zögern und stand auf. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie dann nach. 

Der Widerstandskämpfer antwortete nicht, sondern zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie. „Danke“, flüsterte er ihr dann ins Ohr. Alex war so perplex darüber, dass er sie umarmte, dass sie nichts mehr sagen konnte und erstarrte. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal jemand außerhalb eines Betts umarmt hatte, konnte aber in ihrer Erinnerung auf Anhieb keine solche Gelegenheit mehr finden. Egal wie weit sie zurückdachte. Und es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, denn diese Form der körperlichen Nähe kam bei der Ersten Ordnung grundsätzlich nicht vor. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass es durchaus ein angenehmes Gefühl war. Aber es war unnötig. Wenn man sich überhaupt für etwas bedankte, was an sich schon selten genug vorkam, denn schließlich taten sie alle nichts weiteres als ihren Job und dafür bedurfte es keinem extra Dank, dann vielleicht mit ein paar nett gemeinten Worten oder einem freien Vormittag. Aber ganz sicher nicht mit einer Umarmung. Die Leute des Widerstands und ihre seltsamen Umgangsformen schafften es auch nach Jahren des Trainings immer noch sie zu verwirren. Insbesondere er. Poe war ein seltsamer Vertreter ihrer Spezies und sie tat sich doch schwerer als gedacht ihn einzuschätzen. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt ihn und seine Art inzwischen verstanden zu haben, aber ihr wurde einmal mehr bewusst dass sie das nicht tat. Und zwar allein deswegen, weil ihr einige der Umgangsformen die er als normal zu pflegen schien einfach mehr als fremd waren.

Poe brauchte etwa zehn Sekunden ehe er sich selbst anfing zu fragen was er da gerade tat und wieso. Im Widerstand war das was er tat durchaus üblich, schließlich waren sie beim Widerstand eher wie eine ziemlich große Familie. Aber scheinbar hatte er für einen Moment komplett ausgeblendet wo er hier war und insbesondere wer sein Gegenüber war. Der Fakt, dass sie so verkrampft dastand als hätte sie einen Stock im Hintern und das ganze augenscheinlich eher widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ, veranlasste Poe sie schnell loslassen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück um mehr Distanz zwischen die beiden zu bringen und sah sie an. Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck von Alex sprach Bände. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er ihre Reaktion nicht vielleicht doch sogar witzig finden durfte. Denn irgendwie war sie es. Die Erste Ordnung und ihre hierarchische, militärische Struktur ließen so etwas Banales wie Dankbarkeit vermutlich gar nicht zu. Poe räusperte sich und lächelte dann unschuldig. „Sorry.“ Das holte auch Alex aus ihrer Schockstarre zurück. „Schon okay“, murmelte sie. 

Der Widerstandskämpfer entschied dann, dass es wohl besser war zu sichereren Gefilden zurückzukehren. „Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen. Alles gut.“ Alex wies mit der Hand auf eine zerrissene Stelle am Oberarm seines orangenen Flugoveralls. „Sicher? Du blutest…“ Poe sah auf seinen Arm hinab, bewegte ihn kurz und stellte fest, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. „Nur ein Kratzer.“ Sie nickte zufrieden. „Ich denke ich hab mir schon eine neue Decke beschafft“, erklärte sie mit Verweis auf das tote Tier im Schnee. „Was treibst du eigentlich hier draußen?“, hakte er nach. „Was tue ich wohl hier im Dauerschneefall im Nirgendwo? Ich hab dich gesucht. Und wie man sieht hattest du es echt nötig rechtzeitig gefunden zu werden.“ Poe sah die Frau kritisch an. „Der einzige Grund warum ich überhaupt hier bin bist du. Denn statt mich zu wecken ziehst du einfach ohne etwas zu sagen davon“, erklärter er leicht genervt. Alex zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hattest du gestern Abend nicht noch gesagt, dass ich ein großes Mädchen sei das selbst auf sich aufpassen könnte? Ich denke nicht, dass ich deine Genehmigung brauche wenn ich draußen rumlaufen will“, entgegnete sie schnippisch. Poe öffnete den Mund um etwas darauf zu entgegnen, aber sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „So sehr du auch glaubst wie nett dein ausgeprägter, unsinniger Beschützerinstinkt angeblich ist, ich brauche ihn nicht und er nervt. Bislang konnte ich immer selbst auf mich aufpassen“, sagte sie und ging herüber zu dem Kadaver des Tieres im Schnee. Der Widerstandskämpfer reagierte verärgert. „Ohne diesen, wie du ihn nennst „unsinnigen“ und nervenden, Beschützerinstinkt wärst du inzwischen nicht mehr als eine eingefrorene, vielleicht schon von Tieren angenagte Leiche“, meinte er. Alex gab einen schnaubenden Ton von sich, als sie sich bückte um das Tier zu packen. „Ich hab nicht zwei Mal deinen hübschen Hintern gerettet um dann dabei zuzusehen wie du dich hier draußen verläufst und dann doch erfrierst.“, erklärte er. 

Alex ließ den Kadaver los, richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Ich mich verlaufen? So weit wie du vom Weg in Richtung der Absturzstelle abgekommen bist, würde ich eher behaupten, dass du dich verlaufen hast.“ „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist schneit es und man sieht kaum was“, versuchte er sich herauszureden. Er war nie ein guter Navigator gewesen, aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen. Alex ließ die Ausrede aber nicht gelten. „Und? Im Vergleich zu dir weiß ich wie man einen Weg markiert, damit man sich nicht verläuft.“ „Im dichten Schneefall?“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sagte dir doch, dass du dir deinen Beschützerinstinkt schenken kannst“, meinte sie und griff sich erneut den Kadaver des Tiers und begann ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Das war allerdings schwieriger als gedacht, denn das Tier wog weit mehr als sie dachte. Und der knöchelhohe Schnee machte es nicht einfacher das Tier zu ziehen. Poe schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihr herüber um ihr beim ziehen des Kadavers zur Hand zu gehen. „Du solltest den, wie du ihn nennst „Beschützerinstinkt“ grundsätzlich nicht falsch interpretieren. Das tue ich nicht aus persönlicher Sympathie dir gegenüber sondern aus Eigennutz. Wie du sicher selbst schon festgestellt hast, brauchst du mich auf diesem Planeten etwa genauso sehr wie ich dich. Was mich unweigerlich erneut zu der Frage bringt, wieso du überhaupt hier bist?“, erkundigte er sich, während beide das Tier gemeinsam in die von Alex vorgegebene Richtung zur Höhle schleiften.

Alex setzte einen bösen Blick auf und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Falls es dich interessiert, habe ich Feuerholz gesucht, während du weiter so tief geschlafen hast, dass neben dir ein Sternenkreuzer hätte feuern können und du nicht aufgewacht wärest. Als ich dann wieder in der Höhle war, warst du nicht mehr da. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass du vermutlich geglaubt hast ich sei bei unseren Schiffen und mir nachgegangen bist“, meinte sie. Sie hatte nicht viel Lust sich für etwas rechtfertigen zu müssen was sie selbst nicht verstand. Aber Poe ließ nicht locker. „Das erklärt nicht warum du mich überhaupt gesucht hast“, hakte er nach. „Ich stehe ungern in anderer Leute Schuld. Und mir war klar, dass du den Weg zurück nie finden würdest.“ Der Widerstandspilot setzte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf. „So viel also zum Thema Beschützerinstinkt der angeblich nervt. Ich bin ein großer Junge der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann“, verkündete er und versuchte dabei ihre Stimme nachzuahmen. „Wie man unschwer erkennt kannst du das wohl nicht. Und auch du solltest das hier auch nicht mit einem Interesse an dir verwechseln. Du hast schon treffend festgestellt, dass ich dich auch brauche um von diesem Planeten weg zu kommen“, erklärte sie. „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Basis-Regeln der Koexistenz um unser beider Willen dann ergänzen“, schlug er vor. „Ab jetzt sagen wir uns wenigstens wo wir hingehen. Nicht aus irgendwelchen Beschützerinstinkten sondern rein aus unserer beider Interesse von diesem Planeten runter zu kommen.“ 

Dank einer geschickten Wegmarkierung bestehend aus in den Schnee gestreckten Stöcken, die Alex auf dem Rückweg dann jeweils wieder einsteckte, um sie später noch als Feuerholz zu nutzen, erreichten die beiden relativ schnell wieder die Höhle die beide ihr temporäres zu Hause nannten. Während Alex im Höhleneingang begann ihre Trophäe zu zerlegen und zur Schaffung einer neuen Decke mit ihrem Messer erst zu häuten und dann die Fleischreste mühsam abzutrennen, damit ihr das Fell nicht direkt unter den Fingern verfaulte, setzte Poe sich ans Feuer um sich aufzuwärmen. Er strich durch seine vom Schneefall durchnässten Haare. Auch wenn sich sein Flugoverall als wasserabweisender als gedacht herausgestellt hatte, hatte er diesen ausgezogen da dieser nun erst einmal trocknen musste. Deswegen war ihm kalt und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine warme Dusche und ein kuscheliges Bett. Aktuell würde es sogar ein Handtuch erst einmal tun. Alex und er würden schneller daran arbeiten müssen von diesem Planeten runter zu kommen oder wenigstens Zivilisation zu finden. Ansonsten würden sie sich sicher irgendwann an die Gurgel gehen. Und zwar rein deswegen, weil sie mit den Nerven am Ende waren. Poe zog das Fell. in das er sich eingewickelt hatte, fester um sich und grummelte darüber, dass das Fell mit den Tagen der Benutzung nicht wirklich anfing angenehmer zu riechen, sondern eher das Gegenteil. Und er selbst war auch keine Ausnahme. Es war Tage her, dass er das letzte Mal geduscht hatte und auch wenn Alex bislang gegenteiliges behauptete, war er sich sicher inzwischen wie ein Wampa zu riechen. Der Pilot sah herüber zum Eingang der Höhle wo Alex ziemlich beschäftigt aussah. Wenn er eine ihrer Metallboxen zweckentfremden könnte um etwas Schnee darin zu schmelzen und warmes Wasser zu bekommen, konnte er sich immerhin vielleicht ein wenig waschen. Auch wenn er keine Seife hatte. 

Der Widerstandspilot stand erneut auf und ging nach draußen, um Alex nach der Metallbox zu fragen. Natürlich hätte er diese einfach benutzen können, aber er wollte lieber nicht schon wieder Streit mit ihr anzetteln. Wer weiß wie sie reagieren würde. Im Höhleneingang blieb er stehen und beobachtete die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung einen Moment bei der Arbeit. Er musste sagen, sie stellte sich durchaus geschickt dabei an und es schien nicht so als wäre es das erste Mal, dass sie ein Tier zerlegte. Kurioserweise brach beim Widerstand meist wenn es an solche Dinge ging immer eine Diskussion aus, wer denn nun das Tier zerlegen würde. Und das obwohl sie vermutlich alle bereits genug Blut in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten und es für niemanden ein Problem darstellen sollte. Aber nicht jeder war gleichermaßen geruchsresistent und schaffte es Beute zu zerlegen ohne eine riesige Sauerei daraus zu machen. 

Alex hatte Poes Anwesenheit derweil noch nicht bemerkt und arbeitete seelenruhig weiter. Bis sie auf einmal von etwas kaltem und weichen am Hintern getroffen wurde. Intuitiv zog sie ihren Blaster und drehte sich blitzschnell auf der Suche nach der Herkunft des Objekts um. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung war dort aber keine Kreatur die es auf ihr Leben abgesehen hatte, sondern nur Poe. Dieser stand im Höhleneingang mit einer Schneekugel in der Hand und lachte. „Was zum Henker?“ Der Widerstandspilot hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass sie unaufmerksam war. Und überall um sie beide herum war Schnee. Das hatte förmlich danach geschrien mit einem Schneeball nach ihr zu werfen. Und er hatte absolut ins Schwarze getroffen. Der überraschte Blick den sie aufgesetzt hatte war königlich. Er jonglierte mit dem Schneeball in seiner Hand und grinste. „Konnte nicht widerstehen“, erklärte er amüsiert. Sie beäugte ihn kritisch. „Wieso wirfst du mit Schnee nach mir?“, fragte sie und steckte den Blaster wieder ein. Der Pilot zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weil ich es kann? Und weil es Spaß macht?“ Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was sollte daran Spaß machen?“, erkundigte sie sich voller Unverständnis. Der Widerstandskämpfer antwortete nicht und warf den anderen Schneeball nach ihr. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet und wurde prompt wieder getroffen. Dieses Mal an ihrem Oberschenkel. „Hör damit auf“, forderte sie verärgert. Poe sah sie amüsiert an. „Sonst?“ Alex sah ihn genervt an. Wenn er meinte sie mit Schnee zu bewerfen, dann würde sie sich halt an ihm rächen. Sie kniete sich hin, nahm eine Handvoll Schnee, formte eine Kugel und warf sie nach ihm. Doch der andere Pilot wich mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus. „Na na na. Da musst du schon besser zielen“, erklärte er amüsiert und ging zwei Schritte näher an sie heran um sich weiteren Schnee zu beschaffen. „Na warte!“, erklärte sie und nahm sich noch mehr Schnee um damit nach ihm zu werfen. Dieses Mal traf sie ihn am Rücken und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu lachen. Der Widerstandspilot ging nun mit drei Schneebällen bewaffnet zum Angriff über. Aber dieses Mal wich sie dem ganzen geschickt aus. 

Für einen Außenstehenden musste das Ganze ein königliches Bild ergeben haben, denn hier waren eine Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung und ihr Gegenüber vom Widerstand inmitten eines menschenleeren Planeten und bekriegten sich im dichten Schneefall zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht mit Waffen sondern mit harmlosem Schnee und lachten dabei auch noch. Irgendwann ging Poe zur Phase zwei des Kampfes über und stürzte sich in den Nahkampf. Nach einigen ausgetauschten Schneebällen, riss er sie mit sich zu Boden, fixierte sie dort mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht und verteilte eine Ladung Schnee in ihrem Gesicht. Alex die nicht damit gerechnet hatte begann zu husten, da der Schnee sie voll erwischt hatte. „Alles okay?“, fragte er nach. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung antwortete nicht, sondern verhakte ihr Bein mit dem seinen um die beiden umzudrehen. In der Drehbewegung, nahm sie ebenfalls etwas Schnee auf, traf ihn damit aber nur so halb. Als sie schließlich über ihm lehnte musste sie unweigerlich lachen, denn er mit Schnee im Gesicht und den Haaren sah er einfach nur komisch aus. Poe konnte ebenfalls nicht anders als zu lachen. Immer noch lachend ließ sie ihn los und rollte sich über in den Schnee. „Wenn uns hier jemand gesehen hätte…“, begann sie einen Satz. Ihr gegenüber grinste sie an. „Warum? Weil euch das Konzept einer Schneeballschlacht unbekannt ist?“ Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. „Sowas macht ihr öfter?“, fragte sie. „Als Kinder klar. Zumindest wenn man auf einem Planeten ist der über Schnee verfügt.“ Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung überlegte. Sie hatte definitiv nie vorher an etwas derartigem teilgenommen. Aber es war unerwarteter Weise echt spaßig gewesen. „Vielleicht sollte ich beantragen das ins Trainingsprogramm aufnehmen zu lassen.“ Poe nickte. „Wäre auf jeden Fall eine Idee.“ 

Schließlich erinnerte er sich daran weswegen er eigentlich nach draußen gekommen war. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob ich eine deiner Metallboxen benutzen darf um darin Wasser warm zu machen“, erklärte er. Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Danach fragst du?“ „Ich dachte es wäre netter vorher zu fragen. Nicht dass dir die Box so wichtig ist, dass du nachher beleidigt bist.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Na dann“, erklärte er und stand auf. Dann hielt er ihr die Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. 

„Wie weit bist du mit dem Abendessen?“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf den Kadaver. „Das Fleisch kannst du schon mitnehmen.“ Er nickte. „Und der Rest?“, erkundigte er sich. „Das mit dem Fell ist komplizierter als gedacht“, verkündete sie, „wie hast du das Ding konserviert? Auch wenn ich alle kleinen Fleischfetzen rausschneide, fault mir das Ding doch innerhalb von zwei Tagen ab. Und auch bei den Temperaturen sammelt sich darin das Gevieh.“ Poe lächelte. „Das willst du vermutlich lieber nicht wissen.“ Alex stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Jetzt sag schon.“ Der Pilot lachte. „Hab drauf gepinkelt“, erklärte er amüsiert. „Du hast WAS?“, hakte sie nach, sich innerlich darüber schüttelnd, dass sie das Fell welches er ihr gegeben hatte benutzt hatte. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir haben damals in der Ausbildung bei der Republik gelernt, dass das zwar nicht die beste Lösung ist aber besser als nichts. Richtige Gerbstoffe sind hier schwer aufzutreiben. Und keine Bange, ich hab das Fell natürlich danach später gewaschen und wieder getrocknet.“ Alex schüttelte sich. „Wenn du willst übernehme ich das bei deinem Fell“, bot er ihr an. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall!“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie du meinst“, entgegnete er und nahm sich schließlich das Abendessen um es drinnen am Feuer zu grillen. 

Die Frau sah ihm hinterher als er wieder zur Höhle zurückging und sah dann zu dem Tierfell herüber als er in der Höhle verschwunden war. Das konnte echt nicht sein Ernst sein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, entschied sich die Frage der Konservierung erst einmal zu vertagen und machte sich weiter daran erst einmal die Fleischstücke fertig abzutrennen. 

Als sie wenig später wieder in die Höhle kam, blieb sie im Eingang wie angewurzelt stehen, denn mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand Poe Dameron wie Gott ihn schuf und übergoss sich gerade mit Wasser aus ihrer Metallbox.


	8. Chapter 8

Heaven’s falling

Episode VIII: Duschgewohnheiten

_Rückblick:  
Als sie wenig später wieder in die Höhle kam, blieb sie im Eingang wie angewurzelt stehen, denn mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand Poe Dameron wie Gott ihn schuf und übergoss sich gerade mit Wasser aus ihrer Metallbox._

Jetzt verstand sie, wozu der Widerstandskämpfer ihre Box brauchte um Wasser darin warm zu machen. Sie hatte zunächst gehofft er hätte irgendwo eine stille Reserve an Kaf entdeckt, denn das war neben ihrem Bett, einer Dusche und etwas vernünftigem zu essen, was sie am meisten vermisste. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie auf die Idee mit der Metallbox auch hätte kommen sollen, denn die Idee war echt gut. Sie betrachtete den Piloten der vor ihr stand und sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte einmal von Kopf bis Fuß während er sich Schweiß und Schmutz vom Körper wusch.

Wie man für einen Piloten der eine X-Wing flog und damit den körperlichen Belastungen die das mit sich brachte standhalten musste ,erwarten konnte, erschien er von hinten doch relativ durchtrainiert zu sein. Und er schein den Absturz doch um einiges besser überstanden zu haben als sie. Einzig ein paar blaue Flecke, die inzwischen aber schon eine grünlich-gelbe Farbe angenommen hatten, an seinen Beinen, seinem Rücken und seiner Schulter, vermutlich an den Stellen wo sein Gurt ihn beim Absturz zurück in den Sitz gepresst hatte, sowie ein paar kleinere Schnittwunden am Arm, zeugten davon, dass er überhaupt abgestürzt war. Daneben konnte sie einige Überbleibsel von älteren Verletzungen erkennen. Aber das fand sie nicht ungewöhnlich. Er war genauso Soldat wie sie. Es wäre vermessen gewesen zu denken, dass trotz Einsatz von Bacta-Pflastern und Bacta-Tanks nicht ein paar Überbleibsel von Einsätzen und Kämpfen übrig sein würden. Sie sah vermutlich nicht anders aus. Grundsätzlich musste sie aber zugeben, dass die Rückansicht, die er ihr bot doch durchaus sehenswert war. Erst gut eine Minute später bemerkte sie, was sie da gerade überhaupt tat und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie fasste sich relativ schnell wieder und ging unbeeindruckt in die Höhle hinein. 

„Du hättest mir sagen können wozu du das Wasser benutzen willst“, sagte auf einmal eine Stimme von links. Poe zuckte erschreckt zusammen und musste, da gerade ein Wasserschwall auf ihn hinablief, husten. Alex ging unbeeindruckt hinter ihm vorbei und befestigte das Fell an zwei Stöcken in der Nähe des Feuers um zu trocknen. Ohne sich abzutrocknen, nahm Poe sich den nächstbesten Gegenstand, in dem Fall die Metallbox, hielt sie sich notdürftig vor seine wichtigeren Körperteile und drehte sich um. „Was tust du hier?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, teilen wir uns die Höhle?“, entgegnete sie. „Du hättest draußen warten können?“, schlug er vor. „Woher soll ich wissen was du hier drinnen tust, wenn du es mir nicht sagst?“, fragte sie nach. Poe seufzte. Sie hatte schon Recht. Er hätte ihr vermutlich sagen sollen, dass er sich waschen wollte. Aber er hatte geglaubt, dass sie draußen noch eine Weile brauchen würde. 

Als Alex keine Anstalten machte wieder nach draußen zu gehen oder ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen, räusperte er sich. „Würdest du dich wenigstens umdrehen damit ich mich wieder anziehen kann?“, forderte er sie freundlich aber bestimmt auf. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich ans Feuer. „Wieso?“, fragte sie mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck. Poe sah sie fassungslos an. „Das fragst du ernsthaft?“ Alex zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte die Fleischspieße, die Poe bereits ins Feuer gestellt hatte. „Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte in meinem Leben noch nie einen…“ begann sie einen Satz, aber Poe warf ihr einen Blick zu, von dem sie schwören konnte, dass er sie auf Anhieb hätte umbringen können. Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen. „Fein. Dann gib mir wenigstens meine Metallbox, damit ich noch etwas Schnee mitbringen kann.“ Dafür bekam sie einen weiteren bösen Blick ab. „Du machst uns das ganze hier echt unnötig kompliziert“, verkündete sie, griff in ihren Kleiderbeutel der neben dem Feuer stand und nahm ein schwarzes T-Shirt heraus. Dann stand sie auf, ging zu dem unbekleideten Mann herüber und hielt ihm das T-Shirt hin. Poe sah abwechselnd zu ihr und darauf und versuchte ihren Plan zu ergründen. „Was soll ich damit?“ „Brauchst du kein Handtuch?“ Der Pilot griff das T-Shirt mit einer Hand und tauschte dieses geschickt mit der Metallbox aus. Diese nahm Alex ihm ab und verschwand aus der Höhle. „Du hast fünf Minuten“, rief sie nach drinnen. 

Als sie wieder nach drinnen kam, saß Poe in seinen orangenen Fluganzug und dem Fell eingehüllt am Feuer und befestigte seine Hose und sein Hemd, die er beide vorher gewaschen hatte, ebenfalls mit Stöcken an einem Platz neben dem Feuer. Alex stellte die mit Schnee gefüllte Box auf einen Stein am Rand des Feuers. Zu Poes Verwirrung zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und begann dann damit die Bandage von ihrem Fuß und ihrer Hand zu entfernen. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte er verdutzt. „Wonach sieht das aus? Deine Idee war gut. Wieso sollte ich mich dann nicht auch waschen können?“, entgegnete sie. „Hier?“ „Wo sonst? Draußen in der Kälte?“, entgegnete sie. „Jetzt?“, hakte er nach. „Warum nicht?“ „Aber… es ist viel zu kalt für mich in dem Status nach draußen zu gehen“, meinte Poe dann mit Verweis darauf, dass ein Großteil seiner Sachen gerade am Feuer trocknete und er nur den Fluganzug und das Fell anhatte. „Im Vergleich zu dir bin ich nicht empfindlich, wenn es darum geht das andere Leute sehen könnten, dass ich dusche“, verkündete sie und legte die Schiene von ihrem Fuß neben sich ab. „Aber…“ 

Sie rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Mich wundert es immer wieder, dass ihr bei eurem Widerstand mit den ganzen Idealen überhaupt noch lebt.“ „In wie fern?“ „Es ist ja ganz nett, dass ihr bei euch so viel Wert auf Privatsphäre und Trennung von Männlein und Weiblein legt, aber es stört. Im Endeffekt sind wir doch alle nicht mehr als ein Rädchen im System. Und das sollte man so einfach gestalten wie es geht“, meinte Alex und widmete sich nun der Schiene an ihrer Hand. „Bei euch gibt es keine getrennten Duschen?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Getrennte Quartiere?“ Alex schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wieso sollte es die auch geben? Zwei paar Duschen zu bauen schafft nur doppelt Aufwand. Und Frauen und Männer zu trennen ist wieder ein sinnloser Bürokratieaufwand wenn es um die Zuteilung von Quartieren geht“, sagte sie überzeugt. Alex konnte Poes Verwunderung darüber so gar nicht nachvollziehen. Schon seit sie bei der Ersten Ordnung war, hatte sie sich das Quartier immer mit ihrer Einheit geteilt. Und dabei war es komplett irrelevant ob die Mitglieder ihrer Einheit nun männlich oder weiblich waren. Bei der Ersten Ordnung teilten sie als Einheit alles, denn sie waren ein Team. Einzelinteressen waren dabei fehl am Platz. Genauso irgendwelche Sonderbehandlungen weil jemand männlich oder weiblich war. Sie waren alle gleich und bekamen auch das gleiche. Entsprechend war es für sie das gewohnteste der Welt mit Männern das Quartier und die Dusche zu teilen. 

„Und selbst wenn wir getrennte Duschen hätten: Ich habe in meinem Leben genug unbekleidete Männer gesehen und du sicher auch genug unbekleidete Frauen. Es gäbe also nichts was du nicht ohnehin schon kennen würdest, oder? Immerhin hast du einen Ruf zu verlieren“, verkündete sie grinsend und widmete sich nun ihrem Fluganzug. „Vermutlich nicht, da hast du Recht. Dennoch…“ „Dennoch, was? Dass irgendwas Unschönes passiert, wenn Männer und Frauen gemeinsam duschen? Glaubst du, dass du nicht genug Selbstbeherrschung hast eine unbekleidete Frau nicht anzufassen, niederzureißen und dann zu vögeln?“ 

„Bitte?“, fragte Poe entsetzt nach. Sie sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Dieses Pseudo-Argument wird immer angebracht und so getan als hätten wir alle keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung und das Gehirn jedes Menschen würde sich automatsch beim Anblick nackter Haut verabschieden. Ich weiß nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber ich für meinen Teil kann ganz hervorragend jemanden sehen ohne ihn direkt anzuspringen. Denn es gibt Männer die ich nicht attraktiv finde. Und sogar selbst wenn ich das täte, kann ich mich zurückhalten“, erklärte sie und machte sich weiter am Reißverschluss ihres Fluganzugs zu schaffen, der nicht wirklich aufgehen wollte. „Ist bei mir nicht anders“, versicherte er. „Wo ist also das Problem?“, fragte sie ernst. Poe zuckte mit den Achseln. So ganz falsch lag sie dabei nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine Sache der Erziehung und der Gewohnheit, dass der Gedanke gemeinsamer Duschen für ihn abwegig war. Er lehnte sich zurück und grinste. „Wie du meinst. Schließlich willst du dich jetzt ausziehen. Nicht ich“, verkündete Poe dann amüsiert. Er hatte schließlich keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Immerhin würde er eine kleine Show geliefert bekommen. „Na also.“ 

Sie verwies dann nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens mit der Hand auf ihren Fluganzug. „Kannst du mir kurz helfen? Der Reißverschluss klemmt und mit einer Hand krieg ich ihn nicht auf“, sagte sie dann. Poe entschloss sich das ganze nun wirklich mit Humor zu nehmen. „Jetzt soll ich dich auch noch ausziehen? Sicher, dass du keine Hintergedanken hast?“, fragte er amüsiert. Alex rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist nicht mein Typ, Dameron“, verkündete sie. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? Poe grinste erneut. „Jetzt sind wir schon sicherheitshalber bei Nachnamen angekommen? Du überzeugst mich gerade nicht wirklich.“ Alex zupfte weiter an ihrem Fluganzug und versuchte selbst den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. „Freu dich, dass ich überhaupt deinen Namen nutze. Ich könnte dich nennen wie ich will. Du benutzt meinen Namen ja auch konsequent nicht“, antwortete sie genervt. Der Pilot lächelte. „Du hast keinen Nachnamen, den ich benutzen könnte. Es sei denn ich würde mir einen einfallen lassen“, schlug er vor. „Bloß nicht“, sagte sie schnell auch wenn Alex zugeben musste, dass der Name den er ihr gegeben hatte ihr langsam doch begann irgendwie zu gefallen. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Sicher? Er wäre bestimmt hervorragend.“ Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung war langsam genervt darüber, dass er nicht weiter machte. „Halt die Klappe und mach einfach“, forderte sie. Poe entschied sich allerdings dazu, dass ganze noch weiter auszuschlachten. „Hast du es so eilig von mir ausgezogen zu werden? Ich gehe sowas eigentlich immer ganz entspannt an“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. Sie rollte die Augen. „Eher hast du es eilig, denn je mehr du nervst, desto höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass ich unsere Vereinbarung vergesse und dich erschieße.“ 

Der Widerstandspilot grinste nur weiter. Die Situation war echt köstlich und es machte ihm echt Spaß sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und der Blick den sie inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte, sprach Bände. „Das würdest du nicht tun. Du behauptest zwar felsenfest von eurem Getratsche auf der Basis nichts zu glauben, aber das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Du bist garantiert neugierig, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind. Wer weiß was du mit mir vorhast,“ meinte er dann. Alex öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, brach dann aber ab bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, da Poe ihr vorsichtig über die Wange strich, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Wir hatten gesagt, dass alles was auf diesem Planeten passiert, hierbleibt. Vielleicht gibt es mehr Dinge die hierbleiben könnten, als du glaubst“, erklärte er dann und lächelte süß. Sie sah ihm in die braunen Augen. Gott sie hasste ihn für das was er gerade versuchte. Und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass ein Teil von ihr das gar nicht so sehr ablehnte wie ihr Kopf. Alex atmete einmal tief durch, „Ich glaube es ist eher deine Hintergedanken als meine, Dameron. Und wenn du meinst noch so süß lächeln zu können, ich hab immer noch kein Interesse an dir.“ Der Pilot des Widerstands lachte dann. „Gut. Ich nämlich auch nicht an dir“ erklärte er, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Reißverschluss ihres Fluganzugs und zog diesen mit einem festen Griff ein Stück nach unten, so dass sie den Rest nun selbst machen konnte. 

Alex zog den Anzug aus, stand langsam auf und humpelte mit der Metallbox in der Hand in die Ecke der Höhle die Poe als Duschplatz auserkoren hatte. Dort angekommen stellte sie diese auf dem Boden ab und begann sich, mit dem Rücken zu Poe, weiter auszuziehen. Poe suchte derweil fieberhaft nach einer Ablenkungsmöglichkeit, denn eigentlich verbat sein Anstand es ihm ja schon irgendwie ihr beim Duschen zuzugucken. Die Tatsache, dass ihr das total egal zu sein schien, hielt sein Bauchgefühl nicht wirklich davon ab das Ganze als falsch zu werten. Als die ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandte Alex gerade ihr unterstes Shirt auszog, entschied sich Poe nun wirklich tätig werden zu müssen und drehte sich kurzerhand einfach um und starrte die Wand an. Dabei überlegte er, was sie beide heute mit dem angebrochenen Tag noch anfangen konnten. Der Schneefall draußen hatte sich nicht gelegt, weswegen sie wohl den Rest des Tages hier verbringen würden. 

„Du bist wirklich zu anständig für diese Galaxis“, sagte irgendwann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit eine Stimme hinter ihm. Poe wandte sich in dem Glauben dass Alex fertig wäre, um. Sie stand allerdings immer noch am gleichen Platz wie vorher, ihm den Rücken zugewandt und versuchte gerade ihre nassen Haare zu entknoten. „Interessant, dass du beobachtest ob ich dich beobachte“, erklärte er belustigt. Alex grinste. „Du warst unverhältnismäßig still. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht tot umgefallen bist“, verkündete sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Der Pilot des Widerstands musterte sie nun genauer. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie gutaussehend war. Der Status ihres Körpers entsprach daher ziemlich genau seinen Erwartungen. Nicht, dass er sich besonders viele Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte. 

Als er sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, hatte Alex ihren Fluganzug gewaschen und aufgehangen und war wieder in ihre Uniform geschlüpft. Im Vergleich zu ihm ließ sie aber ihr neues Fell am Feuer stehen. „Hast du…?“, begann er einen Satz. Alex sah ihn böse an. „Frag nicht!“ Der Pilot des Widerstands nickte nur und machte ihr mit einer Geste deutlich zu ihm rüberzukommen damit er ihr dabei helfen konnte ihr Bein und ihr Handgelenk wieder zu bandagieren. Im Vergleich zum Vortag, wo er erst mit ihr darüber hatte diskutieren müssen, ging Alex direkt zu ihm rüber und ließ sich so vor ihm nieder, dass er sein Fell um beide von ihnen legen konnte. „Wir könnten heute die Unterstruktur des Schlittens noch fertig machen“, schlug er dann irgendwann vor, während er ihre Hand bandagierte. „Jetzt auf einmal haben wir es eilig von diesem Planeten wegzukommen?“, hakte sie nach. „Hatten wir es das nicht immer? Ich will nicht wirklich länger hierbleiben als unbedingt notwendig. Und du sicher auch nicht.“ Sie nickte. Auch wenn die Gesellschaft sich bislang als besser herausgestellt hatte als gedacht, musste sie von hier weg. Sie musste zurück, bevor jemand anfing zu glauben sie sei abtrünnig geworden. Und sie musste erst recht zurück, denn der Pilot des Widerstands fing langsam an sie mehr zu beschäftigen als es sinnvoll wäre. 

Nachdem beide sich angemessen aufgewärmt hatten und Alex Handgelenk und Bein wieder bandagiert waren, machten sie sich entsprechend daran weiter an ihrem Schlitten zu arbeiten. Während Poe sich damit beschäftigte aus einem großen Ast die zweite Kufe ihres Schlittens zu schnitzen, nahm sich Alex ihre Werkzeugkiste und setzte sich zu dem Stapel von Teilen ihrer Schiffe. Der Pilot des Widerstands sah ab und zu ihr herüber. Scheinbar hatte sie bereits einige Teile in ihrem Stapel gefunden mit denen sie etwas anfangen konnte, denn sie baute gerade etwas von dem Poe aber noch nicht wirklich sagen konnte was es werden würde. Spät am Abend hatten beide es fertiggebracht aus den beiden Ästen, mehreren Schrauben und ein paar Metallteilen aus den Schiffen zumindest die Unterkonstruktion des Schlittens zu bauen. Diese würden sie zumindest insoweit schon nutzen können, als dass sie als Transporthilfe für ihre Ersatzteile zur Verfügung stehen würde. 

Nach einer weiteren unfreiwilligen Nacht mit nur einem Fell als Bettdecke, machten beide sich am nächsten Morgen bereits früh und nun beide in ihre getrockneten Sachen und Felle eingewickelt, wieder auf den Weg zu ihrer Absturzstelle um weitere Teile für den Oberbau ihres Schlittens zu sammeln. Poe musste zugeben, dass sie inzwischen doch eine relativ gute Form der Zusammenarbeit gefunden hatten. Und auch die Kommunikation lief zufriedenstellend, denn bereits am Vortag hatten beide herausgefunden, dass es ein Thema gab über das beide genug zu sagen hatten: Flugzeuge. Während beide vor sich hin arbeiteten, diskutierten sie friedlich, wenn auch kontrovers über Vor- und Nachteile verschiedener Typen von Jägern und Transportflugzeugen. 

Während Alex sich daran gemacht hatte sich um den Antrieb für ihren Schlitten zu kümmern, versuchte Poe sich nur mit einem Hammer und einem Schraubenzieher bewaffnet daran einen Oberbau für den Schlitten zu konstruieren über welchen sie die Ausstiegsluke seiner X-Wing befestigen würden. Um die Maße bestimmen zu können die seine Konstruktion haben musste, ließ er sich im Cockpit der X-Wing an seinem üblichen Platz nieder. Trotz der Kälte befand er schnell, dass er an diesem Platz stundenlang sitzen bleiben könnte. Seine Hand suchte nach dem familiären Gefühl seines Steuerknüppels in der Hand. Vermutlich hatte es in den letzten fünf Jahren keinen so langen Zeitraum gegeben an dem er so lange nicht geflogen war. 

„Schon sentimental?“ Er sah nach unten zu Alex, die sich scheinbar an den Bordcomputern ihres TIE-Jägers zu schaffen gemacht hatte und beide Hände voll mit Platinen, kleinen Bildschirmen und Kabeln hatte. „Vielleicht…“, entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln. Alex nickte, platzierte ihre Sachen auf dem Schlitten und kletterte zu ihm nach oben. Interessiert sah sie sich das Cockpit an. Sie hatte ja schon vorher mit dem Gedanken gespielt eine X-Wing fliegen zu wollen. Das Innenleben des Cockpits brachte sie nun nicht wirklich auf gegenteilige Gedanken. Es wirkte nicht ganz so modern wie ihr TIE-Jäger und etwas mechanischer als ihres, aber dennoch begann sie sofort die verschiedenen Instrumente, Hebel und Knöpfe nach ihrer möglichen Funktionsweise zu analysieren. Poe bemerkte ihr Interesse und grinste sie von der Seite an. „Willst du probesitzen?“, fragte er dann. Alex wusste, dass sie das nicht tun sollte wenn sie ihr Interesse an dem Flugzeug verlieren wollte, aber wen interessierte das hier? Außerdem wäre es ihr sicher nützlich im nächsten Kampf genau zu wissen, wie das Schiff des Gegners funktionierte. „Warum eigentlich nicht?“ 

Poe wollte gerade aus dem Cockpit klettern, als ein lauter Knall aus einiger Entfernung zu hören war und der Boden leicht vibrierte. Da beide nicht damit gerechnet hatten, erschreckten sich beide und verloren das Gleichgewicht. Poe fiel wieder zurück in seinen Sitz und landete relativ weich auf dem bereits durchgesessenen Polster. Alex, die am Rand des Cockpits gestanden hatte, versuchte sich noch sich irgendwie am Schiff festzuhalten, fiel dann aber rückwärts ins Schiff. Poe schaffte es so gerade sie aufzufangen, so dass sie halb in seinen Armen und halb auf seinem Schoß landete. Beide sahen sich verwirrt an. „Alles okay?“, fragte er, ohne sie loszulassen. Alex lachte. „Ich bin weich gelandet. Ich sollte eher dich fragen“, entgegnete sie. Der andere Pilot nickte nur als Zeichen, dass ihm ebenfalls nichts passiert war. „Was war das?“, fragte sie dann. Der Widerstandspilot lächelte. „Ich vermute das war unser Beweis, dass wir auf diesem Planeten nicht allein sind.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Heaven’s falling**

**Episode IX: Hoffnung**

_Rückblick: „Was war das?“, fragte sie dann. Der Widerstandspilot lächelte. „Ich vermute das war unser Beweis, dass wir auf diesem Planeten nicht allein sind.“_

„Der Knall beweist noch gar nichts“, stellte Alex kritisch fest, „es könnte auch von etwas anderem verursacht worden sein als Zivilisation. „“Zum Beispiel?“, hakte er nach. Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. In ihrem Kopf ging sie derweil alle Möglichkeiten durch, die ihr spontan einfielen. So richtig passen wollte aber keine von ihnen. Aber dennoch, es gab sicher etwas woran sie nicht gedacht hatte. „Was weiß ich. Es gibt sicher dutzende Möglichkeiten. Es muss nicht von irgendwem verursacht worden sein.“ Poe zeigte sich davon alles andere als überzeugt „Etwas Natürliches wie zum Beispiel ein Vulkan würde definitiv so viel Rauch erzeugen, dass wir es von hier deutlich sehen würden“, erklärte er und verwies auf die Tatsache, dass weit und breit keine große, schwarze Rauchwolke zu sehen war. „Den Vulkan würde ich auch ausschließen. Aber es gibt zahlreiche andere Dinge. Du weißt es also nicht. Vielleicht sind wir hier doch allein auf dem Planeten und du machst dir umsonst Hoffnungen“, verkündete sie. Der Widerstandskämpfer schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es definitiv ein Beweis für Zivilisation war. Das sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl und das lag seiner Erfahrung nach meistens richtig. Wieso musste sie immer alles anzweifeln?

„Ein wenig Hoffnung zu haben könnte dir ab und zu auch nicht schaden“, erklärte er dann mit einem Zwinkern. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Hoffnung wird überbewertet. Ich bleibe lieber bei dem was ich weiß.“ Der Pilot des Widerstands schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wenn das wahr wäre, würdest du nie irgendwelche Erwartungen übertreffen. Denn das geht nur, wenn man über die Grenzen von dem was man weiß hinausgeht und hofft, dass es funktioniert. Sag mir nicht, dass du nie irgendwelche Flugmanöver ausprobiert hast obwohl man dir gesagt hat sie wären nicht möglich. Hoffnung ist das, was uns morgens überhaupt aufstehen lässt“, erklärte er. Sie war davon aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Dich vielleicht. Ich stehe morgens nicht aufgrund von vagen Vorstellungen einer besseren Welt auf.“ Poe lächelte. Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen sollen. In der Ausbildung bei der Ersten Ordnung, wo man die Soldaten gezielt zu emotionslosen Wesen erzog, existierte das Thema Hoffnung und die grundsätzliche Frage warum man etwas tat einfach nicht. 

„Es geht dabei um weit mehr als nur unsere politischen Ansichten, Alex. Natürlich ist Hoffnung wichtig, wenn du dich in einem Aufstand und in einer Situation die nicht gerade positiv aussieht befindest, aber Hoffnung ist Basis für alles was du tust. Wenn wir zum Beispiel in unserer aktuellen Situation nicht darauf hoffen würden hier wirklich wegkommen zu können, könnten wir auch einfach draußen bleiben und erfrieren. Wieso dann der ganze Aufwand den wir hier betreiben?“ fragte er. Sie rollte die Augen. „Wir versuchen zu überleben?“, antwortete sie. Poe wollte gerade widersprechen, als sie ihn unterbrach, denn eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust das weiter auszuführen, sondern würde sich lieber wichtigeren Dingen widmen als Möchtegern-philosophischen Ausführungen eines Widerstandspiloten .“Nun verschone mich bitte mit dem Unsinn. Das kannst du deiner Freundin, deinem Freund oder was auch immer du da auf eurer Basis hast, erzählen, Dameron“, erklärte sie genervt.

Der dunkelhaarige Pilot zog bei ihrer Aussage eine Augenbraue nach oben und lachte. "Dir ist bewusst, dass das ein sehr schlechter Versuch war mich zu fragen, ob ich auf dem Markt bin?“ verkündete er amüsiert. Alex rollte wieder mit den Augen. War klar, dass er natürlich direkt darauf anspringen würde, statt auf ihre Bitte ihn mit dem Hoffnungskram in Ruhe zu lassen einzugehen. „Du solltest aufhören mir irgendwelche Absichten zu unterstellen. Es ist mir komplett egal, ob du auf dem Markt bist oder nicht und ob du Männlein, Weiblein oder Droiden vögelst“, entgegnete sie. „Du hättest sonst nicht gefragt.“, konterte er. „Ich habe nicht gefragt, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst die Geschichte jemand anderem erzählen und nur ein Beispiel gebracht wem. Das ist nicht das gleiche. Das müsste selbst so ein Idiot wie du verstehen“, argumentierte sie weiter. Es interessierte sie zwar schon irgendwie wie er auf der Basis des Widerstands lebte, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie aktiv danach fragen wollte. 

„Es war eine indirekte Frage. Im Übrigen möchte ich das mit den Droiden vehement abstreiten“, meinte er. „Was auch immer.“ Sein Ego war in jedem Fall gesund. Oder aber er versuchte aktiv sie zu verwirren, weil er merkte dass sie bei mit dem Thema nicht so komfortabel war wie sie es gerne hätte. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach bei den Sachthemen bleiben mit denen sie sich gestern beschäftigt hatten? Dabei waren sie so friedlich gewesen. „Du treibst mich langsam aber stetig in den Wahnsinn, Dameron“, sagte sie dann. Er lächelte und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Tue ich nicht. Du fängst nur an mich zu mögen.“ Alex zog eine Augenbraue nach oben „Tue ich das?“ Der Pilot nickte überzeugt. Er war sich zwar nicht wirklich sicher darüber, aber Anzeichen dafür waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen. „Das Ganze ist dir nur so unangenehm, dass du es nie zugeben würdest.“ „Und wie kommst du dann darauf?“, fragte sie genervt.

„Du hast dich zum Beispiel noch nicht beschwert.“, erklärte Poe dann. „Über was?“ fragte sie und sah dann an sich herab. Dabei stellte Alex zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fest, dass sie die ganze Zeit in Poes Armen gelegen hatte. Schlimmer noch, denn während seine rechte Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel lag, ruhte seine linke Hand unzweifelhaft auf ihrem Hintern. Und es war ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Weder im negativen Sinne noch im positiven. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, unternahm aber nichts um die Hand dort wegzunehmen. „Ich sag doch, dass du anfängst mich zu mögen. Vorgestern wäre dir das direkt aufgefallen und du hättest mir vermutlich eine geklebt“, verkündete Poe, sichtlich belustigt. „Das kann ich auch jetzt noch tun. Ich sollte dich vielmehr fragen, was deine Hand dort zu suchen hat?“ erkundigte sie sich.

Poe zuckte mit den Achseln. Das Ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte wo seine Hände lagen als sie auf ihn kippte. Und danach war es ihm auch erst nach einiger Zeit aufgefallen. „Du bist auf mich draufgefallen oder nicht? Ich hatte gar keine Zeit meine Hände woanders hinzutun. Außerdem hast du dich bislang nicht beschwert“, sagte Poe. „Du hättest sie wegnehmen können?“ Er grinste. „Dann wäre es dir definitiv früher aufgefallen. Ich hab kein Problem damit zuzugeben, dass du einen netten Hintern hast“, erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern. „Versuchst du gerade auf eine sehr schlechte Art und Weise mit mir zu flirten?“ erkundigte sie sich. Poe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht mein Typ bist.“ „Aber Gedanken über meinen Hintern machst du dir?“ hakte sie nach. 

„Ich bin ein Mann. Egal auf welcher Seite du stehst, ich müsste schon Probleme mit den Augen haben um nicht zu sehen, dass du durchaus hübsch bist, Alex“, sagte er dann. „Soll ich das als Kompliment verstehen?“ „Nenn es wie du willst. Aber du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als hättest du mich beim Duschen nicht beobachtet und einen Abgleich mit wem auch immer du gerade bei euch das Bett teilst gemacht“, fuhr er fort. Poe war nicht so naiv, als das er nicht genau wusste wie er auf andere wirkte. Und er wusste auch, dass seine, von Damen und Herren des Universums wieder und wieder angepriesenen, Augen dabei durchaus ein Vorteil waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob oder wie lange sie am Vortag schon in der Höhle gewesen war und gesehen hatte wie er duschte. Er zweifelte nicht an, dass sie mit den Soldaten ihrer Einheit die Dusche teilte und daher einiges gewohnt war, aber die üblichen Vorgänge im Hirn eines Menschen beim Anblick von nackter Haut waren sicher bei ihr auch vorhanden. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass er mit der Aussage definitiv nicht unrecht gehabt hatte.

Alex wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. Natürlich hatte sie in jenem Moment überlegt wie Poe sich im Vergleich zu den Soldaten machte die sie vorher nackt gesehen hatte. Das würde sie aber nicht zugeben. Also entschied sie sich den Punkt einfach fallen zu lassen. „Ich bin Soldatin. Als ob ich Zeit und Interesse an irgendetwas so sinnlosem hätte wie sich an jemanden zu binden. Entsprechend teile ich mein Bett nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig.“ Die Erste Ordnung war nun wirklich kein Ort für Partner, Familie oder ähnliches. Ein paar ehemalige Kameraden aus ihrer Einheit waren tatsächlich einmal auf die Idee gekommen eine quasi Beziehung zu führen. Und es war sehr hässlich geendet. Sie brauchte dieses ganze emotionale Geschwafel nicht wirklich. Es lenkte nur von der eigenen Aufgabe ab und machte schwach und anfällig für den Feind. Daneben sorgte es auch noch dafür, dass man sich vermutlich auch noch Sorgen um jemand anderen außer sich selbst machen würde. Nein, das Prinzip sagte ihr definitiv nicht zu. Wie im Übrigen auch den meisten anderen bei der Ersten Ordnung. Daher war es für sie nie schwer gewesen jemanden für ein paar Stunden zu finden.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung nickte Poe daraufhin. „Das sehe ich ähnlich“, erklärte er dann.“ Alex wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, denn das passte nicht zu ihm und sie hatte eigentlich wieder eine Diskussion erwartet, aber dann hallte ein zweiter lauter Knall über die Weiten des Planeten. Das Schiff vibrierte erneut, woraufhin Poe instinktiv seine Hände aus der vorherigen Position nahm und sie fester an sich heran zog. 

Alex sah ihn an. „Ich sitze schon. Du brauchst mich nicht festzuhalten“, meinte sie. Poe nahm eine seiner Hände von ihrer Hüfte, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem mit Sommersprossen übersätem Gesicht und lächelte. „Dankbarkeit ist echt nicht deins“, stellte er fest, sah in ihre leuchtend grünen Augen und fragte dabei sich zum sicher zwanzigsten Mal seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte wie sie in das Schema passen sollte welches er von Soldaten der Ersten Ordnung hatte. Alex zuckte zusammen als seine, überraschend weiche, Hand ihre Wange berührte. „Gut erkannt“, antwortete sie und sah ihn ebenfalls an. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie Gefallen an seinen Augen fand, die so dunkelbraun wie geschmolzene Schokolade waren. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie nah ihre Gesichter aneinander waren und wie unglaublich attraktiv es war, wenn er sich auf die Unterlippe biss so wie er es gerade tat. „Dann kannst du mich ja loslassen“, verkündete er schließlich und verwies darauf dass sie aufgrund der Vibration ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern abgelegt hatte. Alex ließ ihn daraufhin schnell los und löste sich hastig aus seinem Griff um aufzustehen und sich umzusehen. 

Als beide auf dem Flügel der X-Wing standen, blickten sie erwartungsvoll in die Richtung in welcher beide den Ursprung der Explosion vermuteten, konnten aber mit bloßem Auge nichts erkennen. Poe holte seine Quadnocs hervor und versuchte so etwas zu sehen. Zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit konnte er hinter Meilen und Meilen einer unberührten Schneedecke die vagen Umrisse einer Rauchwolke erkennen. Zufrieden hielt er Alex die Quadnocs hin. „Ich sagte doch, dass wir hier nicht allein sind. Südöstlich von hier.“ Alex nahm die Quadnocs und blickte in die vorgegebene Richtung. So richtig überzeugte sie der vage Umriss der Rauchwolke nicht. Aber es war besser als gar nichts. „Fein. Du hast mich überzeugt.“ Der Pilot nahm ihr die Quadnocs wieder ab und kletterte von der X-Wing. „Wir sollten überlegen, ob wir bei unserem ursprünglichen Plan bleiben wollen oder nicht lieber direkt losziehen sollten. Wer weiß, wie lange wer auch immer gerade dort ist, dort auch bleibt“, verkündete er.

Alex musste zugeben, dass er einen validen Punkt hatte, aber es gab genug Argumente dagegen. „Du weißt genau, dass wir nicht einfach direkt losziehen können. Zwischen uns und der Rauchwolke habe ich mindestens einen Zweitagesmarsch im Schnee gesehen. Und wer weiß was hinter der Ebene auf uns wartet. Wir werden dort nie lebend ankommen, weil wir weder die Vorräte noch das Equipment dafür haben.“ Poe sah sie an. „Ehe wir mit unserem Schlitten fertig sind und da ankommen sind sie aber sicher weg. Es sei denn es ist eine Siedlung. Was wir aber nicht wissen“, verkündete er. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Was schlägst du vor? Dass wir jetzt einfach so aufbrechen? Basierend auf dem Prinzip was du Hoffnung nennst, uns aber mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit umbringt? Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Hattest du nicht gesagt du hättest meinen Hintern gerettet, damit ich nicht erfriere? In dem Fall den zu vorschlägst, erfriert nicht nur mein Hintern, sondern auch deiner.“ Poe seufzte. Ja, sie hatte schon irgendwie Recht. Aber jetzt wo er wusste, dass es irgendwen auf dem Planeten gab, konnte er die Füße nicht mehr stillhalten. Er musste weg von dem Planeten, weg von ihr, weg aus dem Eis, zurück zu seinen Kameraden, zu Finn, zu Rey, zu BB-8, die ihn sicher schon vermissten oder gar glaubten er sei tot. 

„Wenn du nicht mitkommst, geh ich alleine“, sagte er dann. Alex zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „So versuchst du mich also von deinem Plan zu überzeugen? Komm mit oder finde den Weg allein? Ich dachte wir hätten eine Vereinbarung die du einhalten willst? Du enttäuschst mich, Dameron“, erklärte sie genervt. Poe sah sie ernst an. „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung, die ich auch einhalten werde. Wir werden beide von diesem Planeten runterkommen. Wenn ich bei der Zivilisation ankomme, hole ich dich nach. Du müsstest quasi nur hier warten.“ Sie rollte die Augen. „Wie ehrenhaft von dir,“ entgegnete sie mit ironischem Unterton. 

Er lächelte unsicher. „Alex, ich kann nicht einfach hier weiter seelenruhig arbeiten und warten, wenn ich weiß, dass wir eine Chance haben. Wir müssen dorthin, koste es was es wolle.“ Die Soldatin der Ersten Ordnung atmete tief durch. „Fein. Wir finden einen Kompromiss.“ „Einen Kompromiss?“, fragte Poe verwirrt darüber, dass sie ihren Standpunkt nicht versuchte durchzusetzen. Das war schon etwas unüblich für sie. Die Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hasse Kompromisse, aber wenn es dich ruhig stellt, machen wir einen.“ „Der da wäre?“ „Wir gehen so schnell es geht los. Ohne motorisierten Schlitten, dafür aber mit einem Plan und genug Equipment, dass wir den Trip auch überleben. Ich will hier kein Himmelfahrtskommando starten.“ Poe sah sie kritisch an. „Wie schnell glaubst du, dass wir losgehen können?“, erkundigte er sich. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung überlegte und versuchte im Kopf alles zusammenzutragen was man vermutlich brauchen würde. „Wir brauchen Vorräte, vermutlich noch Decken und einen transportablen Unterschlupf… Übermorgen“, verkündete sie nach reichlicher Überlegung. Poe schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang.“ Alex griff sich an die Schläfe und versuchte die Kopfschmerzen, die er gerade verursachte, weg zu massieren. Ein Teil von ihr spielte gerade ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken ihn allein gehen zu lassen. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihr weigerte sich vehement zurückzubleiben und ihn nicht zu begleiten. „Fein. Morgen“, erklärte sie schließlich grummelnd. Poe nickte zufrieden und lächelte. „Danke Alex.“ Sie rollte die Augen. „Was auch immer. Und jetzt komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mich wieder zu umarmen. Wir haben zu tun.“

Da das Thema Vorräte und Decken von größter Wichtigkeit für beide war, zog Poe im Anschluss los um auf die Jagd zu gehen und für beide genug Essbares für die nächsten Tage zu besorgen. Alex blieb derweil an der Absturzstelle der Schiffe zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie es hinkriegen würde eine leichte Zeltkonstruktion zu bauen, die beide beherbergen konnte und gleichzeitig tragbar war. Sie kam relativ schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich den einfachen Holzschlitten den sie bislang als Unterkonstruktion gebaut hatten mitnehmen mussten, wenn sie die leichten Metallteile, die sie nach langem Überlegen für das Zelt auserkoren hatte nicht tragen wollten. 

Als Alex wieder in der Höhle ankam, dämmerte es draußen bereits. Poe hatte sich am Feuer niedergelassen, wo er gerade bereits fertig gegrilltes Fleisch in Alex Metallboxen verpackte. Neben dem Feuer trockneten gerade drei Felle, von denen Alex sich erneut nicht ausmalen wollte wie er sie konserviert hatte. „Ich dachte wir nehmen keinen Schlitten?“, fragte Poe dann. Alex ließ sich ihm gegenüber am Feuer nieder. „Planänderung. Anders kriegen wir die Teile für die Unterkunft nicht transportiert“, meinte sie knapp. Poe protestierte nicht, sondern nickte nur. „Wie ist also der Plan?“, erkundigte sie sich. Poe grinste „Brauchen wir einen? Wir gehen von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang, solange bis wir jemanden finden.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Toller Plan“, grummelte sie. Der Widerstandskämpfer widmete sich dann den Metallteilen, die er auf dem Schlitten erspähte. „Wieso? Ich sehe du bist vorbereitet.“ Alex schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war von ihrer Konstruktion selbst noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Ich habe es nicht getestet und weiß nicht ob es funktioniert.“ Der Widerstandkämpfer lächelte. „Wird es schon. Bislang hast du mich nicht enttäuscht“, verkündete er. „Vielleicht jetzt schon, denn mit dem Ding können wir vor Sonnenuntergang locker eine Stunde Arbeit zum Aufbauen abziehen. Ohne eine Schneewand davor, hält das Ding dem Wind garantiert nicht stand“, erklärte sie. Aber wieder kam von Poe kein Protest sondern nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Kein Thema. Eine Stunde kriegen wir hin.“ Sie seufzte. „Und das Ganze ist um einiges enger als es uns beiden lieb sein wird.“ Wieder zuckte Poe zu ihrem Erstaunen mit den Schultern statt sich zu beschweren. So langsam wurde es seltsam. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Keine Beschwerden?“ Der Pilot schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was du tust ist besser als wenn ich allein und ohne Ausrüstung losgezogen wäre, Alex. Wie sollte ich da unzufrieden sein?“

Nachdem beide den Rest des Abends damit verbrachten den Schlitten mit all jenen Dingen zu beladen, von denen beide glaubten, dass sie sie für die Reise brauchten und entsprechend müde neben dem Feuer eingeschlafen waren, standen sie am nächsten Morgen zum Aufbruch bereit vor der Höhle und sahen in den Sonnenaufgang. „Bist du sicher, dass das funktioniert?“, fragte Alex, deren Restzweifel an der ganzen Aktion nicht auszuräumen waren. Poe lächelte sie von der Seite an. „Nicht wirklich.“ Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung sah ihn unsicher an. „Vielleicht sollten wir…“, begann sie einen Satz, aber Poe schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Hoffnung“, sagte er dann, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie und den Schlitten mit sich.


	10. Episode X: Tag 1 auf Wanderschaft

Heaven’s falling 

Episode X: Tag 1 auf Wanderschaft

Rückblick: „Vielleicht sollten wir…“, begann sie einen Satz, aber Poe schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Hoffnung“, sagte er dann, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie und den Schlitten mit sich. 

Die erste Etappe bestand für beide nur daraus die bekannte Strecke zu ihren Schiffen zu gehen, aber bereits dabei stellte Alex fest, dass es heute anders war als sonst. Während sie in den vergangenen Tagen immer relativ gemütlich dorthin gegangen waren, schien Poe heute derartig stark motiviert zu sein, dass er eine durchaus hohe Geschwindigkeit an ihren Marsch anlegte und sie und den Schlitten quasi mit sich zog. Ihr Fuß, der in den vergangenen Tagen nicht mehr wirklich ein Problem gewesen war, meldete sich entsprechend schon nach kurzer Zeit mit Schmerzen zurück und beklagte die hohe Geschwindigkeit. Die Soldatin der ersten Ordnung biss auf die Zähne und fragte sich bereits jetzt wie sie bis zum Abend weitergehen können würde.

Sie dankte allen höheren Mächten dafür, dass Poe eine kleine Pause vorschlug als sie an ihren Schiffen ankamen. Poe musterte Alex, die sich sofort auf dem Flügel seiner schwarz lackierten X-Wing niederließ, interessiert. Sie hatte es erneut geschafft nicht zu enttäuschen, denn der Schlitten den sie gebaut hatte war erstaunlich leicht zu ziehen, aber es war nur schwer zu übersehen, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht vollständig vertraute. Er hatte ihr die Pause damit begründet, dass man nicht wusste wann beide das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit haben würden irgendwo wirklich zu sitzen, doch er wusste dass sie die Pause brauchte. Sie hatte es ganz gut hinbekommen zu verschleiern, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er so wirkte, war er nicht so unaufmerksam um nicht zu bemerken, dass ihre Gehbewegungen mit der Strecke deutlich an Flüssigkeit eingebüßt hatten. Dazu kam, dass sie doch einige Zentimeter kleiner war als er und dadurch einige Schritte mehr gemacht haben musste als er. Und in dem tiefen Schnee war jeder Schritt ein unnötiger Aufwand. Aber statt ihn zu bitten langsamer zu gehen oder ihre Schmerzen irgendwie zuzugeben, hatte sie das ganze lieber schweigend ertragen. Das war nicht das was er sich unter ihrer Zusammenarbeit vorstellte. Aber gut, dann musste er sie halt über Schmerzen dahin bringen ihm zu trauen.

Er sagte nichts sondern ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Flügel der schwarz lackierten X-Wing nieder. Als beide schweigend, wie bereits fast den kompletten Weg zu den Schiffen, dort saßen, sah Alex irgendwann, als ihr Fuß aufgehört hatte zu pochen, herüber zu den Resten ihres TIE-Jägers. Poe folgte ihrem Blick. „Schon seltsam, oder?“, fragte er dann. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung sah ihn von der Seite an. „In wie fern?“, hakte sie nach. Er wies mit dem Kopf zum Cockpit seines Schiffs hinter ihnen. „Das Schiff hier zurück zu lassen“, meinte er dann. Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist nur ein Schiff. Wenn wir zurück auf unseren Basen sind kriegt jeder von uns ein neues. Deins ist dann nur halt vielleicht nicht mehr schwarz. Kein Grund sentimental zu werden“, verkündete sie in gleichgültigem Tonfall und sah in die Ferne. Poe schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen beide, dass es mehr ist als das.“ 

Sie sah ihn wieder von der Seite an. „Was kommt als nächstes? Dass du deinem Schiff einen Namen gegeben hast? Dass du es jeden Morgen begrüßt und ihm abends eine gute Nacht wünschst? Dass du dein Schiff mit in dein Bett nehmen würdest, wenn du könntest?“, fragte Alex. Poe zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Über Details will ich jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken…“, fügte sie hinzu. Der Widerstandskämpfer grinste und nahm eine Wasserflasche zur Hand. „Deine Fantasie ist doch sehr…“ „farbenfroh?“, beendete sie den Satz. „So kann man es auch nennen. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen und das Kopfkino beenden. Auch wenn ich manchmal mit ihm rede hat mein Schiff keinen Namen. Und einen Platz in meinen nächtlichen Fantasien hat es auch nicht. Also zumindest nicht so, wie du dir das vorstellst“, verkündete er dann mit einem Zwinkern. „Bitte keine Details“, bat sie genervt. „Sicher?“ „Absolut.“ Er grinste weiter. „Du verpasst etwas…“, meinte er dann. Alex schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich will es nicht wissen.“ Poe wusste aus den Erfahrungen der vergangenen Tage, dass er sie damit definitiv noch weiter aufziehen konnte, entschied jedoch es für heute dabei zu belassen. „Wie du meinst“, fuhr er fort „worauf ich aber eigentlich hinaus wollte ist, dass das eigene Schiff für einen Piloten eben nicht nur ein Gebrauchsgegenstand ist. Es ist definitiv mehr. Und ich hab gesehen wie du dein Schiff angesehen hast. Das ist bei dir nicht anders als bei mir. Als ob du nicht genau wüsstest wie lange du genau diesen TIE-Jäger dahinten schon fliegst, was deine erste Mission in ihm war und wann er das letzte Mal neben der regulären Wartung repariert werden musste weil irgendetwas kaputt war. Und du kennst inzwischen all die kleinen Details in dem Schiff die es anders machen als jedes andere Schiff“, verkündete er. 

Alex sah wieder zu ihrem TIE-Jäger und seufzte. Sie hasste es zugeben zu müssen, dass Poe Recht hatte. Ihr TIE-Jäger war definitiv mehr als nur ein reguläres Fluggerät. Das Schiff hatte ebenso wenig einen Namen wie Poes X-Wing, aber wie er sagte erinnerte sie sich an all diejenigen Dinge die er aufgezählt hatte ganz genau. Alex erinnerte sich genau an den Tag vor 20 galaktischen Standardmonaten als sie und ihr damaliger Schütze AF-2784 ihren brandneuen TIE-Jäger in Empfang hatten nehmen können. Dank der Intervention ihrer direkten Vorgesetzten war ihr Geschwader als eins der ersten mit geupdateten neuen TIE-Jägern ausgerüstet worden. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, welche Art Gefallen ihre Vorgesetzte dem Kommandeur dafür versprochen hatte. Solche Dinge waren Standard, genauso wie die Tatsache dass man nicht darüber sprach. Also hatte sie sich darüber gefreut wie Kinder das neue Schiff endlich in Beschlag nehmen zu dürfen. 

Es hatte sie bereits an ihrem ersten Tag in ihrer ersten Mission beeindruckt. Und es hörte auch nicht auf sie zu beeindrucken als sie, nachdem man ihr vor knapp einem Jahr endlich erlaubt hatte endlich auf den Schützen verzichten, alleine fliegen durfte. Alex wusste noch ganz genau wo und wie sie ihre erste Mission geflogen war und erinnerte sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail. Sie erinnerte sich an die erste, gelb markierte X-Wing, welche sie mit dem TIE-Jäger in einen Feuerball verwandelt hatte, nachdem das interessant aussehende aber dennoch nervende Schiff in ihr Fadenkreuz geraten war. Die übliche Wartung ihres Schiffes erfolgte nach jeder Mission. Und sie bevorzugte einen bestimmten Mechaniker von Deck 8 für die Arbeiten, denn dieser machte stets einen hervorragenden Job dabei und meckerte nie darüber, wie sie ihr Schiff behandelte. Alex erinnerte sich ebenfalls daran, dass sie vor drei Wochen kleinere Probleme mit einem ihrer Waffensysteme gehabt hatte und daher ein paar Teile getauscht werden mussten. 

Und auch die kleinen Nickligkeiten ihres Schiffes, die es von allen anderen unterschieden kannte sie im Schlaf. Natürlich hätte sie diese Dinge melden können, aber irgendwie fehlte ihr das Interesse daran. Denn es machte ihr Schiff besonders. Sie wusste zum Beispiel, dass ihr Fadenkreuz ein kleines Stück vom Standard abwich, weswegen sie beim Zielen immer etwas höher ansetzen musste um einen perfekten Treffer zu landen. Und Alex wusste, dass der linke Teil ihres Gurtes manchmal beim Öffnen klemmte und nur mit einem besonderen Griff zu öffnen war. 

Poe merkte, dass sie gerade in Gedanken abdriftete und lächelte, genau wissend dass er einen Treffer gelandet hatte. Er sah herüber zu seiner X-Wing, seufzte und sprang von der Tragfläche herab. Er wusste genau, dass er, wenn er wieder in der Basis des Widerstands war, versuchen würde die Genehmigung dafür zu bekommen einen Bergungstrupp auf diesen gottverdammten Planeten zu schicken um seine X-Wing zu holen. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah zu Alex. „Wollen wir weiter?“, fragte er dann. Das holte Alex aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Sie ließ sich ebenfalls von der Tragfläche zurück in den Schnee gleiten und spürte quasi direkt ihren Fuß wieder. Der Pilot des Widerstands sah sie fragend an. „Alles ok?“, fragte er. Alex nickte nur. „Klar doch. So weit sind wir doch noch gar nicht gelaufen“, entgegnete sie. Poe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt, dass du es mir sagen kannst wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, oder?“ Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick. „Schon klar“, entgegnete sie genervt. „Such du uns lieber mal einen angemessenen Schlafplatz“, forderte sie dann. Der Widerstandspilot sah die Frau verwirrt an. „Wozu?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du ernsthaft heute Abend einfach irgendwo stehen bleiben, dort das Zelt aufbauen, schlafen und am nächsten Morgen weiterziehen?“, hakte sie nach. Das war eigentlich genau der Plan von Poe gewesen. Alex wertete sein Schweigen entsprechend als Zustimmung. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du bereits einmal von einem Tier angegriffen wurdest solltest du es eigentlich besser wissen als uns irgendwo schutzlos in der Pampa zurückzulassen. Mal ganz davon ab, dass du ein Feuer dann auch vergessen kannst. Es sei denn einer von uns beiden verzichtet auf Schlaf und schiebt Wache.“ Poe sah sie fragend an. „Was schlägst du vor?“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Schau dich um und finde uns wenigstens irgendeine natürliche Schutzmöglichkeit. Bäume, Felsen irgendwas in der Art.“

Poe antwortete nicht sondern schnappte sich seine Quadnocs vom Schlitten, kletterte auf das Cockpit seiner X-Wing und sah in die endlose Weite die nun vor ihnen lag. Die vage Rauchwolke die er am Vortag im Südosten ausgemacht hatte war erwartungsgemäß nicht mehr zu sehen. Immer noch da war dafür aber die schneebedeckte Ebene, auf der sich beide sicher zwei Tage aufhalten würden bevor sie an einer Reihe von Felsen ankommen würden, die das Ende der Ebene markierte. Was sie dahinter erwartete, wussten beide nicht. Der Widerstandskämpfer sah sich die Ebene dann genauer an und wurde irgendwann tatsächlich fündig. „Reichen dir drei Felsen als ‘natürliche Schutzmöglichkeit‘?“, fragte er. „Besser als nichts“, bekam er als Antwort. Poe sprang von seinem Cockpit herunter. „Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du noch Puste hast. Das ist noch ein ganzes Stück.“ „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, entgegnete sie. 

Fünf pausenlose Stunden später begann Alex diese Aussage zu bereuen. Poe hatte weiter das mörderische Tempo an den Tag gelegt, welches er schon auf dem Weg zu ihren Schiffen angesetzt hatte. Sie konnte schwören, dass sie in ihrem Schuh bereits in einer kleinen Blutlache von den Blasen an ihren Füßen schwamm. Und von ihrem Knöchel wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen, denn jeder Schritt schmerzte einfach nur höllisch. Sie und Poe hatten sich bis hierhin beim Ziehen des Schlittens abgewechselt. Da der Schnee im Verlauf ihres Marsches tiefer geworden war, war es trotz der Tatsache, dass der Schlitten relativ schneegängig war, doch ein erheblicher Kraftaufwand für die zierliche Frau ihn voran zu ziehen. Immerhin war es heute ein relativ windstiller Tag, so dass sie sich wenigstens nicht mit starkem Gegenwind herumplagen musste. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause, aber Poe wirkte immer noch nicht wirklich müde. Und sie würde niemals freiwillig vor ihm aufgeben. Ein großer Stein in der Nähe lächelte sie schon fast verführerisch zu einer Pause an.

Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen blieb Poe stehen und drehte sich um. „Pause?“, fragte er. Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst.“ Der Widerstandspilot nickte und ließ sich auf dem Stein nieder. „Meine Füße bringen mich um“, erklärte er. Alex setzte sich schwerfällig daneben. „Nicht nur deine“, gab sie schließlich zu. Der dunkelhaarige lächelte sie von der Seite an. „War jetzt doch nicht so schwer das zuzugeben, oder?“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bitte?“ Er streckte seine Beine aus und hielt ihr die Wasserflasche hin. „Auch wenn du es gerne hättest, Alex. Ich bin nicht blind.“ „Meinem Fuß geht es bestens.“ Poe seufzte. „Wie du meinst.“ Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sich zwischen beiden eine Art Verständnis aufgebaut hatte. Und er musste zugeben, dass er doch etwas enttäuscht darüber war dass sie nun, wo sie nicht mehr in ihrer Höhle waren, wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen war. Noch schlimmer daran war, dass er nicht wusste wieso. 

Poe gönnte beiden zwanzig Minuten Pause um zu Verschnaufen, etwas zu trinken und ein wenig zu essen. Da die Sonne inzwischen schon den Scheitelpunkt überschritten hatte, mussten sie dann jedoch unweigerlich weitergehen, wenn sie ihren Zielpunkt für heute noch erreichen wollten. „Wie weit ist es noch?“, fragte Alex irgendwann nach. „Drei Stunden bestimmt“, entgegnete er in der Hoffnung dass sie nun doch zugeben würde, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging wie sie den Anschein erwecken wollte. Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung sagte sie nichts, sondern stand nur auf und nahm sich den Schlitten. „Dann sollten wir langsam weiter“, verkündete sie. 

Irgendwann musste Alex dazu übergehen sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen um nicht bei jedem Schritt ihre Schmerzen zu verraten. Sie spürte schon den Geschmack von Blut auf ihrer Zunge. Dankenswerterweise war Poe gerade damit an der Reihe den Schlitten zu ziehen, so dass sie sich lediglich darauf konzentrieren musste weiterzugehen. Das ganze klappte auch ganz gut bis sie irgendwann einen falschen Schritt tat und den Fuß falsch belastete. Der Schmerz der in dem Moment in dem sie auftrat durch sie fuhr, führte dazu dass sie aufstöhnte und hinfiel. Der dunkelhaarige Pilot der ihr zwei Schritte voraus war, bleib stehen, drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an. Alex setzte sich auf und rieb ihren Fuß. Poe hielt ihr seine Hand hin um ihr dann aufzuhelfen, was sie annahm. Als sie wieder stand stützte sie ihr Gewicht zunächst auf den gesunden, lediglich mit Blasen übersähten Fuß. Als sie dann versuchte den anderen Fuß wieder zu belasten, kippte sie leicht, aber Poe hielt sie fest und sah sie ernst an. „In dem Zustand kannst du nicht weiterlaufen“, stellte er in sachlichem Ton fest. Alex schüttelte jedoch vehement den Kopf. „Alles halb so wild. Ich komm schon klar.“ Der Widerstandskämpfer sah seinem gegenüber in die grünen Augen. „Ich denke nicht“, verkündete er. Alex ließ ihn los und ging zwei Schritte von ihm weg zu ihrem Schlitten. „Siehst du. Alles okay. Kein Grund mich zurückzulassen“, meinte sie dann.

Poe zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das war es also, warum sie sich so seltsam benahm. „Wer redet davon dich zurückzulassen?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Och komm schon. Du willst lieber gestern als morgen an deinem Ziel ankommen. Was nütze ich dir wenn ich dich in deinem Vorankommen nur behindere…“, meinte sie. Egal was er behauptete, natürlich würde er keine Sekunde zögern sie zurückzulassen. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Wenn sie nur eine Last für ihn war, nützte sie ihm nicht. Eher das Gegenteil. Bei der Ersten Ordnung würde niemand auch nur eine Sekunde zögern. Der Widerstandskämpfer schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Alex, egal was passiert. Ich lasse dich nicht zurück, okay?“ „Das behauptest du jetzt.“ Poe stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Wir beide sind so weit zusammen gekommen. Warum traust du mir immer noch nicht, Alex?“, fragte er. Sie sah ihn an und seufzte. „Weil ich weiß wie das Universum funktioniert Poe. Es ist überall gleich.“ Der Pilot schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Tut es nicht. Das glaubst du nur. Ich hatte dir schon mal gesagt, dass da draußen mehr ist als das was du kennst. Alles was ich aktuell brauche ist, dass du mir traust. Dann finden wir gemeinsam einen Weg“, sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Sie seufzte erneut. Das Ganze war Alex mehr als suspekt und sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr Vertrauen sicher missbrauchen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht abstreiten, dass er ihr bislang mehr Gelegenheiten gegeben hatte ihm zu trauen als irgendwer anders. „Fein.“, entgegnete sie schließlich. 

Poe griff erneut nach dem Seil welches den Schlitten zog und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter um sie beim Gehen zu stützen, was funktionierte ihre Reisegeschwindigkeit jedoch um einiges reduzierte. Heute Abend würden sie sich mit den mangelhaften Ressourcen etwas einfallen lassen müssen um Alex für den morgigen Tag fit zu machen, dachte sich Poe, widmete sich dann jedoch zunächst dem ersten Ziel, nämlich überhaupt an ihrem geplanten Übernachtungsplatz anzukommen. 

Poe hatte nicht zu viel versprochen und begleitete Alex ruhig und geduldig bis zu der kleinen Felskombination. Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung musterte den Platz ausgiebig um zu planen wie beide dort ihre halb Iglu, halb Zelt Konstruktion aufbauen konnten ohne dass ihnen Gefahr drohte. 100% ausschließen konnte man es sicherlich nicht, weswegen Alex entschied ihren Feuerplatz nicht direkt in der Nähe ihres Schlafplatzes zu errichten. Während Poe sich darum kümmerte, machte Alex sich daran das Zelt aufzubauen, so dass beide im Anschluss die Schneekonstruktion darum bauen konnten. 

„Kuschlig“, sagte Poe als er nach dem fertigen Aufbau erstmals in das Zelt hereinsah. Wie Alex bereits am Vortag angekündigt hatte, war es sehr beengt und bot gerade so den Platz für zwei Leute sich gegenüber zu sitzen. Auf Anhieb wusste er was sie meinte als sie sagte, dass die Variante wie sie in dem Zelt schlafen mussten nicht seinen Geschmack treffen würde. Er musste aber zugeben, dass ihn das weit weniger störte als gedacht. 

Nachdem Poe und Alex noch bevor die Sonne untergegangen war am Feuer ihre Wasservorräte aufgefüllt, sich etwas aufgewärmt und etwas gegessen hatten, saßen beide nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Zelt und Poe betrachtete Alex blutige Füße. „Wir sollten wirklich deinen Notfallvorrat an Bacta benutzen“, verkündete er. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Was wenn wir es später nötiger brauchen?“, entgegnete sie. Der Widerstandspilot schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Knöchel braucht es nötig, wenn wir vorankommen wollen. Es ist zu wenig um es vollständig zu heilen, aber immerhin wirst du laufen können.“ Sie musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Immerhin konnte sie ihn im Anschluss noch überzeugen, dass das Bacta nicht an ihren Füßen vergeudet sondern nur für ihren Knöchel benutzt wurde. Nach erfolgreicher Behandlung ihres Knöchels versuchte Poe dann seine müden Beine einmal auszustrecken um dann festzustellen, dass dies in der Beengtheit des Zelts nur bedingt ging. Er sah sie an und lächelte. „Versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich finde wir sollten in eine horizontale Position wechseln.“ Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich finde das Sitzen nicht sonderlich bequem hier. Meine Beine wünschen sich eine ausgestreckte Position.“ Die Pilotin der Ersten Ordnung nickte. „Wie du meinst.“ 

Entsprechend ließ Poe sich auf dem Boden des Zelts nieder und streckte sich aus. Alex kletterte dann über ihn drüber um sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm neben ihn zu legen. „Das funktioniert so nicht“, stellte sie dann fest. Poe grinste amüsiert. „Du hast gestern gesagt die Position in der wir hierdrin schlafen müssen wird uns beiden nicht passen, also weißt du genau was du zu tun hast“, verkündete er und drehte sie um so dass sie ihn ansah. Dann zog er ihren linken Arm über sich drüber so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte und ließ seinen rechten unter sie gleiten. „Okay?“, fragte er schließlich und sah zu ihr herab. Alex hob den Kopf und nickte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie schon um einiges unbequemer gelegen hatte. Trotz der Kälte des Planeten war er warm und das gleichmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens, was sie aufgrund ihrer Position gut hören konnte, lullte sie bereits in einen angenehmen Entspannungszustand. Hätte ihr vor zwei Wochen jemand prophezeiht, dass sie in einem Zelt an einen Widerstandspiloten gekuschelt liegen würde, hätte sie die Person sicher direkt umgebracht. Insbesondere dann, wenn die Person ihr gesagt hätte, dass er all das was sie zu wissen glaubte anfing über den Haufen zu werfen. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. „Poe?“ „Hm?“ „Erzähl mir etwas über das Universum was ich nicht weiß.“

To be continued


End file.
